


A New Force

by GalacticRoses



Category: Darth Vader - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Protectiveness, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticRoses/pseuds/GalacticRoses
Summary: A neutral force user was almost unheard of... Until you came along, calling yourself a Medius, someone who found a balanced center between the two extremes of the Jedi and the Sith.You try to live a quiet life on the planet of Takobo, training with your non-force sensitive master, Sion Tharik. When he's brutally murdered by a group of savages, you are instantly cut off from training. As if timing couldn't be more perfect, Lord Vader decided to take an interest in Takobo City.A/N: I feel like that was an intense start but summaries can kiss my booty. ENJOYI do not own any Star Wars characters or the franchise blah blah blah
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 66





	1. The Start of the Medius

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: So this is gonna be a long shot BUT  
> Emperor Palpatine is DEAD (and no he is never coming back). Darth Vader held onto life and came to an understanding with the Jedi. There will never be a galaxy without Sith and without Jedi.. They must learn to live in harmony; because, after all, you cannot have life without death and death without life. But when Snoke turns Ben Solo to the dark side, the truce comes undone. The resistance is formed and they begin their fight against the First Order.
> 
> Darth Vader, the all-mighty Lord of the Sith still stands as the most powerful and feared man. In his time of freedom from his old master, Darth Sidious, he has come to learn new powers of the Force... Healing and youth. He no longer needs machines to keep him alive, but continues to wear his mask to continue striking fear in those around him. Little does anyone know, he has come to look like his former Jedi-self, Anakin Skywalker, through his new sought powers. A form of immortality? Possibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy and aren't too confused

_We may be at the start of your training, but you will eventually have to choose between the Jedi and the Sith._

_But, Master Tharik, what if I can't choose?_

_You have to._

My mind wandered to all those years ago, and no matter how far I had come, I still felt nowhere near ready to be on my own. Alas, I had no choice. The same way I had no choice when the savages barged into the room... The very room I stood in now, the only difference being their bloody bodies scattered across the floor. I was kneeled down next to my master, clutching his hand. I was not ready for the praise I received for killing all of the savages after they attacked him. I certainly was not ready for the question he asked.

"My child, have you made your choice?" He held back a cough, his voice much hoarser than usual. He was going to go soon. Both of us knew that. I squeezed his hand just a little tighter as I nodded my head. "I see... What have you decided?"

I took a deep breath before speaking, not sure of how he would process the path I had chosen. "Master, I can not see the galaxy without order. Nor can I see it without chaos. The two need each other to survive. The same as life and death. This is why I can't strictly side with the Jedi or the Sith. I must pull from both and balance myself between the two..."

"I have taught you well... You are now the master. You must continue to learn on your own, child. I am of no use, now." I shook my head, knowing he would be gone any second. "Master, I still have so much to learn from you. I am not ready to-"

He used what strength he had left to wave me off with his hand. "Enough, child. You are fully ready. I will hear no more excuses. But you must remember, if _He_ ever finds you.."

"I must submit. He is the most powerful Force user and it would be an honor to learn from him but not to fight against him." His breathing was labored as he nodded, content with my response. 

I knew I was expecting the banging on the door, but I didn't think it would come so soon. "You must leave now, child." I held onto him tighter. "No, I'm not leaving you, Master."

His voice came in a scolding tone, not accepting my defiance against him. "The troopers will not hesitate to end your life, child. We both know using the Force against them will only cause problems. Leave. Now." 

"Master, I.. I-"

"I will always have love for you, child. May the Force be with you, now and forever." Before I could respond, he was gone.

\------------

I strolled aimlessly through the streets of Takobo City. I felt no purpose after my master had left; I didn't know what to do with myself. I stopped at a small shop set out on the bustling streets. I was admiring the beautiful flowers when I felt something. I had never felt anything like it before. It was only a _feeling_... a _presence_ , I knew that. But I didn't know who's presence it was. As the seconds went on, it only got stronger. I did not dare to look towards the owner of that presence. I smiled at the Ithorian shopkeeper and quickly made my way through the crowd. I knew I had no knowledge of what that feeling was, but something deep down told me it was something much more powerful than I could ever comprehend. That it was _him._

I quickly turned down an alley, rushing to get back to my home. I glanced behind me. Nobody. _See? Nobody is following you. You're safe. You can ease up and calm down._ I let out a deep breath as I turned to continue walking. My feet stopped in their tracks. It wasn't _him_ but it was someone. Someone who had that same _presence_ oozing around him, but much less intense. He was accompanied by two stormtroopers. I must've been in their way.

I quickly stepped off to the side and bowed. "My apologies." My words soaked in respect. They did not move a muscle. I continued to stay close to the outermost building in the alley as I went to pass them. A firm grip landed on my arm, preventing me from moving any further. I looked at the gloved hand on my arm before my eyes met the mask that was peering down at me. "You are to come with us, immediately." I blinked a few times, trying to figure out who exactly this masked man was and why I was needed by the.. First Order?

"Is there a problem, Sir?" I batted my eyes, trying to get a tinge of remorse so that I could just go home. "You are wanted by the First Order. I recommend..." He gripped my arm tighter, earning a groan from me "... that you cooperate, so there _won't_ be any problems." _Ah, so this is how it's going to be_.

"I'm sorry, but my daddy always told me not to go anywhere with strangers." My eyes quickly darted to the two troopers that stood behind him. I took a moment to wordlessly thank my old master for teaching me how to use the Force without needing my hands. Simultaneously, each trooper fell to the ground, blood rushing out of their helmets. A simple and effortless jab at their carotid arteries, and they were easily taken out. The masked man turned to assess the fallen troopers and I took the chance to get out of his grasp and distance myself a good 10 feet away from him. Within a blink of an eye, I had throwing knives in hand and a battle stance at foot. 

He threw off his cape and grabbed something from his belt. As soon as the redness lit my face up, I knew my chances dwindled. I had not been trained with a lightsaber; never even held one before. Only read about them in books. The sparks and uneven cracks in the red glow didn't seem to look like a normal lightsaber... It almost seemed like it was shattered. 

I reinforced my stance and narrowed my eyes. He began to walk towards me and I quickly threw knives, using the Force to give it an extra boost. He easily deflected them with his saber and swung it my way. I dodged his saber again and again. I knew how to fight, but not against a saber. I had to be weightless, moving around his laser sword and jabbing at his pressure points, effectively weakening his stance. I wasn't expecting the fist headed for my face instead of his light saber, and it made contact with my cheek. While my ears rung, I used the Force to push myself further away from him and returned to my fighting stance. The _feeling_ returned. But this time, it was multiple presences _._ Six masked figures appeared and surrounded me and the masked man. 

I stood at ease and bowed "I know when I am outnumbered. I yield." I dropped the rest of my throwing knives and held my hands up. "Shall I, Master Ren?" A voice boomed from behind me. _No.. No it can't be. I've only heard stories. Did I just fight K_ _ylo Ren..?_

Kylo nodded his head and I felt a sharp pain in my back before falling into darkness.

I opened my eyes to see metal. Metal fucking everywhere. As if I was literally on a planet made of metal. Alas, it was just a holding cell entirely made out of metal. I groaned and stood up, walking towards the door of the room. What was it made out of, you ask? Metal, of course! 

No buttons or jack shit to make it slide open. I paced the room for what felt like eternity until finally the door slid up. _Time to escape! Yipee!_ I quickly turned to what I was expecting to be a stormtrooper. I stumbled back, at a loss for words. "I.. I-. Lord Vader." I quickly put one knee on the ground and bowed my head. I didn't dare look him in the eyes.

I was overwhelmed by his _presence_. The same feeling I had felt earlier, but so much closer and much more powerful. The only noise in the room was the closing of the door and the sound of his mechanical breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might be a bit confusing but basically the hierarchy of the Sith goes:  
> Darth Vader, Snoke, Kylo Ren


	2. A Dyad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER:  
> Emperor Palpatine is DEAD (and no he is never coming back). Darth Vader held onto life and came to an understanding with the Jedi. There will never be a galaxy without Sith and without Jedi.. They must learn to live in harmony; because, after all, you cannot have life without death and death without life. But when Snoke turns Ben Solo to the dark side, the truce comes undone. The resistance is formed and they begin their fight against the First Order.
> 
> Darth Vader, the all-mighty Lord of the Sith still stands as the most powerful and feared man. In his time of freedom from his old master, Darth Sidious, he has come to learn new powers of the Force... Healing and youth. He no longer needs machines to keep him alive, but continues to wear his mask to continue striking fear in those around him. Little does anyone know, he has come to look like his former Jedi-self, Anakin Skywalker, through his new sought powers. A form of immortality? Possibly.

I remained in my stance, head down, whole body shaking while Lord Vader assumingely stared at me, truth be told I had no idea what he was doing or why it took him so long to respond.

"It would have been wise for you to have given Kylo Ren the same respect." I kept silent as he stepped towards me, the sound of his footsteps bouncing off the metal walls. _I must submit. I must submit like Master always told me._ "Look at me, girl." I slowly lifted my head to see his towering figure looking down upon me. My body shuddered with fear. _I have absolutely no chance against him._ My body rose on its own. I had never felt the Force being used upon me and I didn't like it, to say the least. I was raised to a standing position but he still towered above me.

He reached his hand out and wrapped it around my neck. "I usually only do this with the Force, but I find this to be.. much more _personal_." He squeezed all the air out of my lungs and impulsively my hand shot out to grab his, trying to pry it off my neck. 

But suddenly, it wasn't there anymore. There was only darkness and he was gone. I was awake, though, and when I looked down I could see my shoes in a shallow water. _What is this place?_ I started to walk aimlessly, only the noise of my shoes splashing in the water could be heard. It was cold.

"What did _YOU_ do?!" A stern, but young, voice sounded from behind me, echoing throughout the abyss. I turned on my feet to come face to face with a young man, maybe only a few years older than me. His blue eyes were the most notable and his handsome features caught me off guard. "I- Who are _you_?" He reached out and that same feeling around my neck appeared. The same strength and thickness. It was _him_. _But how?_

I looked at him with wide eyes as he spoke, his words coated with evil. "Who do you think?" My hand grabbed onto his once again, in an attempt to get out of his grasp. The same as before, my surroundings changed and he disappeared as well.

It was as if I was watching a movie of _his_ life. I soon came to know who he truly was... Anakin Skywalker. I felt all of the pain, suffering, joy, happiness, betrayal, and every other emotion he has ever felt as I watched his entire life unfold. At the same time I knew he was going through the exact same thing: watching my life unfold as well. It must of been years upon years of me seeing his story. But eventually I caught up to the creation of Darth Vader and suddenly the images faded and this false reality was ripped away from me as I plummeted into darkness and out the other side into the light of the cell. Lord Vader was still standing with his hand at my throat as if no time had gone by. I blinked a few times, feeling the tears falling down my face as Vader removed his grip from my neck.

"How nice of you to finally join us from your Force vacation." A orange haired wimpy man spoke from the open door of the room. Vader was quick to turn and Force him out of the door, sending him flying down the hallway with a scream. The door was shut again and Vader turned back to me. We stood there in silence. I knew everything about him, now, and he knew everything about me. The Force had connected us... but why?

Vader suddenly and swiftly lifted his hands to his mask. Air hissed out of it and he lifted it off of his head, revealing the young man I saw in the abyss. _How is this possible? After all these years and being burnt to a crisp... how can he still look like that?_

"The Force is very powerful. If you use it right, anything is possible." I was taken aback at him being able to read my mind as easily as he did. "Why is the Force connecting us? How- What the fuck just happened?" He walked over to the tiny bed in the corner of the room and set his mask down before taking a seat next to it.

"A dyad, I suppose." He said this very nonchalantly as he leaned back on both of his arms. His eyes gazed up and down my body and I let my back slide down the wall until I was sitting on the floor, instinctively wrapping my arms around my legs. I shook my head "But that hasn't happened in centuries, it's practically unheard of."

He cleared his throat and stood up from the bed. _Why even sit down in the first place if you weren't gonna stay there_? He kneeled down next to me and gently placed a gloved hand on the side of my face. I flinched back out of fear, but the frown on his face told me to allow it. "What is truly unheard of, is a neutral Force user... Or a Medius, as you like to call yourself. Never in the history of the galaxy has someone genuinely found a balance between the two extremes, but yet you managed to do so. Order and chaos is how you referred to it, correct?" I nodded my head and leaned my face further into his hand. It was comforting. I couldn't explain why but it felt like I had known him for my entire life. He was a safe space for me. _Darth Vader?? A SAFE space? Have you lost your mind??_

"I would like to get a blood test done... to gauge what your midichlorian count is. I can already tell that you are very strong with the Force, but I would like to know the precise answer before we continue with the plans." I perked my head up, away from his hand. "Tests? Plans? Huh? I'm sorry what's happening here?" 

He looked a bit taken aback at the fact that he might have to explain himself. Those blue eyes scanned my face as if he was trying to figure out if I was truly confused. "The Force didn't show you up until this moment, did it?" I shook my head, both of us realizing that I was only shown the number of years that were equivalent to the amount that I have lived because once he was done seeing my life, it pulled both of us out. In an instant, I knew exactly what he was going to do. I quickly moved out of his reach and stood up, pointing an accusatory finger at him while he still remained in a kneeling position. "I am not going back in there! I will not sit through years and years of pain and torture!" He slowly got up and approached me, I moved back until I felt the coldness of the metal wall behind me.

But those soft blue eyes... all the pain and loss they have seen. All I wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. His ability to knock my walls down and make me _feel_ for him was beyond my understanding. 

He again placed a soothing hand on the side of my face, and I saw something in his eyes. But I knew what it was.. I knew exactly what it was: fear. Fear because I made him feel again. Whatever he saw in my life made him feel. Maybe it was the fact we had both been through so much pain and suffering. I wasn't sure. But I was sure that something made him _feel_. That was obvious. Instinctually, I placed a hand on his, leaning into his palm. Before I could realize that I had just opened up the Force portal or whatever the fuck was happening, we were already back in the abyss. I felt so tired this time around. "Does this mean every time we touch, we'll be sent here?" I studied his features as he stood in front of me, contemplating my question. "No. I believe it's only when the Force needs to show us something. However, the bond that we will have through the Force will be uncanny to anything either of us have experienced." I nodded my head, pretending I understood whatever the fuck he said. 

He inched closer to me and I prepared for him to reach out in some sort of way. He cupped both of his hands around my face. So gentle and calming. I couldn't help but close my eyes; my mouth opening slightly. I was so unbelievably tired. But then I felt it. He was kissing me. Before I could open my eyes or protest, I was back to watching the rest of his life unfold. All of the death at his hands. All of the lives he destroyed. His turmoil and constant anger and pain. And then Takobo City. He had seen me at the flower shop, felt my presence in the Force. I was the perfect girl for what he needed. He ordered Kylo Ren to bring me to him, alive. And then there I was, kneeling before him in a cell.

My eyes shot open and I shoved Vader away from me. "How DARE you?!" Anger quickly spread across his face, but before he could act on it, the metal door slid open and a muffled cough sounded. We both glanced over at the stormtrooper. "Oh. My lord, I didn't know- I am so sorry-" with one swift hand motion from Vader, the trooper's neck was broken and he was flung down the hallway, just like the orange headed man from earlier. Once again, the door slid shut. I realized that he did not allow people to see him without his mask and he would kill anyone who did see. 

"I advise you to have more respect." I laughed. After all, he couldn't kill me. No, he wouldn't dare to kill me. He needed me. For his little plan. "How should I have respect for you? All you see me as is some child bearer. I am worth-"

"I need a child who is more powerful in the Force than my current children are. I need a Sith child, not a Jedi. You _WILL_ be the one to give that to me. End of discussion." My blood started to boil and before I knew what I was doing, sheets of metal started to peel off of the wall. I had a tendency to act on impulse with the Force. Vader quickly immobilized me and had me pinned against the wall. "I am not done discussing this with you, Vader. Why me? Why can't you find some other Force-sensitive girl to fuck?" He smirked and tsked at me.

"Your midichlorian count, for one, is very high, I assume. Which will create an extremely Force-sensitive child when mixed with mine. And, clearly, the Force is very adamant about us having a bond... Which makes me wonder. Who is your father?" 


	3. A Compromised System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think ya'll got the hang of the plot so far. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments and I will answer ASAP :)
> 
> As far as warnings go, nothing for this chapter except for violence.

"You already know the answer to that question, Vader. I have no idea who my father is." I was confused, to say the least. He had seen every part of my life and he had clearly seen that my father was a complete mystery, at least to me. I didn't understand why he was doubting what the Force had shown him. 

He turned away from me, expressionless, and walked over to the bed. He grabbed his mask and placed it back on his head. The invisible restraints keeping me pinned to the wall were released and I quickly stomped over to him. "I'm not done with this conversation. I will not agree to-" He turned to face me, causing me to stumble back at our proximity. "It was _your_ master that told you to submit to me... Maybe you should take his advice, child." We stood, staring at each other, before I worked up the courage to speak.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by the opening of the metal door. _Seriously? Who the fuck has the courage to come in here after the last two visitors were thrown out, literally. And WHY do so many people feel the need to keep interrupting us??_

Vader kept his mask situated on me but I turned my gaze to the open door. _Oh, fuck me._ Kylo Ren was positioned in a kneeling stance in the doorway. "At ease." Vader's mechanical voice spoke, keeping his attention on me and not the Sith who now stood in the room with us.

The room was silent, except for Vader's breathing, as my eyes darted from one Sith to the other. Lord Vader finally turned towards Kylo, "You may escort her. I have things to attend to." He stormed off, leaving the masked Kylo Ren and I alone. He tilted his masked face at me before moving to walk a circle around me. Stalking me, as if I was his prey. But I knew better, he wouldn't dare do anything to someone that was considered to be Darth Vader's property. And, unfortunately, I knew that's exactly what I was considered to be. 

"You have no barriers... So easy to get inside your head." _Barriers? That was definitely something my master never taught me about._ "You're so right. There's a lot you weren't taught. So ignorant in your relationship with the Force... So much unharnessed power." I scoffed in response. While there was a lot that I did not know, I could read his attitude very easily. Could see his natural behaviors with no effort.

"You don't know restraint, _Kylo_. You have no control over your emotions. Nor do you know how to control yourself." I could feel the anger radiate off of him. I had hit a nerve, and we both knew it. He harshly grabbed onto my arm, practically dragging me out of the cell. I wasn't sure if I was too tired to put up a fight or too scared of the consequences of doing so, but I let him roughly guide me down hallway after hallway. We stopped in front of a hydraulic sliding door, similar to the one in the cell but much larger. Kylo yanked my arm so that I was standing in front of it. I was unsure of what he wanted me to do. It was almost as if he didn't know the code to enter. 

I glanced up at a camera situated above the door, and it quickly moved to look down at me. After a few moments, the door opened and Kylo released his grip, shoving me into the room. Before I could turn around, I heard the click and lock of the door. I inspected it, pressing every button on the pad next to it. Nothing worked to open it. I dramatically exhaled and started to examine the new area I was in. I quickly realized that it was not another holding cell. It was someone's quarters. Whose quarters was it? That, I did not know.

I explored everything, looked in every cabinet, used the refresher, and my eyes finally locked on the large bed. I knew I was exhausted but I was unaware of how desperately my body wanted, no, needed to lay down. That's exactly what I did. My mind felt weak after the excessive use of the Force that occurred throughout the day. In an instant, I was out. It was as if I was too tired to dream, just complete darkness; comforting darkness. 

My eyes fluttered open and I stretched my arms across the large bed. _I was still alone_. I sat up and felt a tingle in my nose and sneezed. There was a moment of silence before a loud alarm started to ring throughout the quarters. A robotic voice began to announce "Contamination. Contamination. Alerting Medical Bay." I quickly placed my hands on my ears, trying to suppress the rhythmic ringing and continuous robotic voice. 

"Contamination. Contamination. Medical Bay alerted. Contamination. Contamination. Quarters on lock down." 

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, using pillows to try to cover my ears. Suddenly, a fine mist started to fall from the ceiling in every part of the quarters.

"Contamination. Contamination. Disinfecting Process Initiated. Please wait for medical droid to collect you. Contamination. Contamination."

"SHUT UP!!!" The mist eventually subsided, only continuing above the doorway. The alarm was subdued and the door slid open, revealing a GH-7 medical droid with a medical pod floating behind it. "You have been contaminated. We must escort you off the Finalizer and begin quarantine immediately."

\----------------

I examined the rectangular object inserted under my skin. A tracking beacon, inserted by a 2-1B surgical droid. I sat in the relatively large bungalow, on an unknown planet. This is where I'd be quarantined until I was no longer contaminated. I was accompanied by the same GH-7 medical droid and 2-1B surgical droid as well as a protocol droid, O-MR1. I wasn't sure why I needed a protocol droid, but I enjoyed the added company. 

I was sick, to say the least. It was only a cold, though, which made me very confused as to why I needed to be quarantined. O-MR1, or Omri as I liked to call him, explained to me that a virus can spread very quickly on a Star Destroyer, given that the air is circulated throughout the entire ship. Quarantine is required for any type of contamination, regardless of severity. I knew it could have been worse, though. After all, I was on a beautiful planet with only one rule: I couldn't leave. Not that I could if I wanted to. I didn't have a way to get off the planet nor did I feel well enough to trudge my way through the dense forests that surrounded the lake that my bungalow sat in front of. I didn't complain, well that was until I started longing for human contact. 

After a few days, I started to feel much better. I used my time to strengthen my relationship with the Force and I stumbled upon something I didn't know was possible. Communication. The bond that the Force had created between Vader and me was like a bridge, and all I had to do was walk across it in order to get to him. I had figured out how to enter the abyss on my own, and eventually he would enter as well. At first, he wasn't very happy about this especially since it took a lot of energy to do it without touch. 

It was simple for me, though. I would enter into a meditative state and focus my mind and somehow it would pull him in with me. I was cautious, though, knowing to only do it at night so that he wasn't pulled out of reality during an important moment. 

_"I don't want to be here anymore. There's so much that I could be doing." I had told him. "You have no choice. You cannot spread the virus to anyone. You will finish your time and then we shall continue as planned." I exhaled and rolled my eyes. "I'm not referring to your plan.. I want to be trained with a lightsaber. I want to increase my knowledge of the Force. I want to-"_

_"What you want is of no concern."_

I hadn't gone back to the abyss since then. At certain points, I would feel a pull to meditate but I ignored it. I knew the pull was from him. 

I woke up this morning to Omri standing besides my bed. "What the- Omri, why- You almost gave me a heart attack." I sat up, calming my self. "I have a message from the First Order: _Medius_ , you will not be returning to the Finalizer today. Your leave has been extended till tomorrow, due to unexpected events." Omri had spoken in the voice of the orange haired General I had seen weeks ago and I hated the way he acted like my name was Medius, and especially the way he would say it. _I wonder what could've happened for them to extend my stay on this lifeless planet. I was no longer contaminated, I hadn't been for days. What could be so important-_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of the bungalow. _That's not good. Who could be here?_ I slowly made my way to the door, using the Force to slide it open. A brown haired man stood in front of me and his aura screamed Resistance. "Hello. I am-"

"A Resistance pilot. That's obvious. I can also see that you've come with a Jedi. I'm curious as to why she stayed behind on your starship." I gestured to the circular freighter in the distance. "Ah, I see. You were deemed as the least intimidating, fearing I would become too defensive if a Jedi appeared at my front door." His brows furrowed, clearly insulted by my statement.

Before he could speak, I told him to have a good day and closed the sliding door. "Shall I inform General Hux of the Resistance's presence?" Omri asked as he walked over to me. "No, that won't be necessary. The Resistance is not a threat to me. They do not intend on hurting me. They are only here to talk. I will inform Darth Vader of their visit at a later time." He walked off, obeying my answer.

I groaned as the front door was banged on. I could feel that the Jedi... and others have joined the Resistance pilot. I made my way back over, once again opening the door. "We need to talk to you. It is of great importance." The Jedi spoke confidently, accompanied by a former stormtrooper whom I recognized from Darth Vader's memories, FN-something. A wookie was also present along with two droids. The kettle I had set on the stove started to whistle. "Oh! Time for tea. Please, come in." I walked towards the kitchen, expecting them to follow. "Please, take a seat. Would anyone like some tea?" I gestured at the large table and they all made their way to find a seat, except for the two droids. The protocol droid seemed very familiar.

"C-3PO" I stated. The droid looked at me, as if he was confused. "Hello. I don't believe we have been introduced." He walked over to me and I told him my name. "Do you remember your maker, 3PO?" A moment of silence. "Yes. Little Ani, such a smart boy. Back on the planet of Tatooine, Ani-"

"Enough! 3PO, we are on an important mission so shut your mouth and let us do what we need to do." I looked wide eyed at the Resistance pilot. _Poor droid... Such disrespect_. "My name is Poe, that's Chewbacca, Rey, and Finn. We are here to free you from the First Order. Following Vader's plan will be detrimental to the Force. You must come with us." He stood up and reached out his hand. I ignored it and grabbed my cup of tea. "Would you like some tea, Poe?" He shook his head and I took a seat at the table. "What? No, did you not hear anything I just said? We need-"

"It was very brave of all of you to come here. Especially on the day I was supposed to return to the First Order. But now I realize, the extension of my stay is the Resistance's doing. But it makes me wonder... How were you able to find me? A spy in the First Order, perhaps?"

Rey spoke this time, almost in anger, no, frustration. "It is detrimental that you join the Resistance. General Organa is set on freeing you from the grasp of Darth Vader." I leaned back in my chair and raised a brow. "Yet, she is not here to tell me this herself."

"She has more important things to deal with than argue with you." She spat. "Then I suppose I am not that important to the resistance." I took a sip of my tea, remaining in a calm state. "Why are you staying with the First Order? Why haven't you tried to leave?" I quickly lifted my arm and pointed to the rectangular lump. "A tracking beacon. As soon as I leave this planet and as soon as a removal attempt is made, the entire First Order will be notified. I am no match for Darth Vader, none of us are. To defy would only lead to torture." 

The bickering went on and it became very clear that this would not be their last attempt at trying to make me join the Resistance. "We know that you have nothing against the Jedi, so why won't you agree to join the Resistance?" The ex-stormtrooper asked.

"I also have nothing against the Sith. Perhaps if the Resistance had found me before the First Order, things may be different. But, alas, that did not happen." I stood up from the table, no longer interested in the conversation at hand. I was ready for them to leave. "To be fair, you weren't exactly easy to find. No one knew you existed... At least not until Vader found you."

Poe had decided to go back to their freighter, to send a message to the general, I assumed. I stood outside of the bungalow, while Rey continued to try to convince me that I had a choice. I felt something evil; pure danger. As if the Force was trying to tell me I was about to meet my maker. Warning me of- I quickly shot my hand to the side, stopping a curved blade in mid air with the Force. _A bounty hunter_

Rey ignited her lightsaber as I discarded the blade. "You must leave." I spoke quietly to Rey. "No, I am not leaving you here to die." The bounty hunter continued to throw darts, blaster shots, and daggers. "If you do not leave, the First Order _WILL_ kill you. Go. Now." 

She obliged and I knew I was screwed. I could only stop so many attacks with the Force, but eventually a curved, serrated blade wedged itself into the side of my ribcage. I yelped in pain and instantly realized the sharp edges had been dipped in a paralyzing poison. I ripped the blade out of my side, preventing anymore poison from seeping into my body. I shot my hand out, sending the bounty hunter flying. I used the little time I had to focus on Vader; to try and talk to him.

_Vader, I need you._

_I'm busy._

_Please.. He's going to kill me._

_Who?_

_Bounty hunter.... I am going to die._

I repeated the same battle with the bounty hunter, ending up with another blade in my stomach. Ripping it out once more, I used the Force to break his current weapon. I was unarmed, and had nothing to defend myself with except for the Force. I needed to make this an even fight. 

I was slower than usual. Unable to move as fast as I normally could. It was a fist to knife fight, I knew I would bleed out before I would win. He had been able to slice and stab me in too many places. The paralyzing poison made my reactions delayed, giving him the upper hand. I continued to use the Force to throw him back, but he always returned. I used all my strength to unarm him, throwing the knife into the lake. A swift punch hit my face and I fell to the ground. I shot my hand out and stopped his foot on its way to kick my side. _This is how I die_. I was weak and couldn't hold it for long. He kicked my face and I knew I had lost. 

But then he was in the clutches of Darth Vader. Stormtroopers rushed to my side, trying to pick me up. I screamed and tried to fight them off. "I want Vader! Get off of me!" They continued to try to drag me to the First Order shuttle that had landed quietly on the horizon. I was too weak to defend myself. I was scared. I needed him. I screamed and kicked as much as my body allowed and then they gently set me down. Vader was walking towards me, the bounty hunter unconscious and being dragged by more stormtroopers. I could barely keep my eyes open and I heard the GH-7 and 2-1B droids come beside me to assess my state. I weakly pushed them back. 

"You must cooperate. You are safe, but not free from death." I looked up at him from my seated position as he knelt down next to me. "Take off your mask. Please."

He spoke my name quietly. "We do not have time for this." He soothingly placed a gloved hand on the side of my bloodied face. "Please. Just for a moment." He paused, and glanced behind him before slowly taking off his mask. I gave him a weak smile and closed the space between us, slowly placing my lips on his. I'm not sure if it was my way of thanking him or if I just longed for human touch... his touch. He, almost eagerly, kissed back. It wasn't enough to keep me awake, though, and I started to fall backwards, leaving his warm embrace. A rough arm wrapped itself around my back and another underneath my legs as he carried me towards the shuttle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about the scene in Rogue One where Vader is talking to Director Krennic and he has the audacity to sass Vader. In return, Vader turns to him and says "MY APOLOGIES" but with so much sarcasm and I JUST CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. If you don't know what I'm talking about then look up "ROGUE ONE Movie Clip - Krennic Visits Darth Vader Scene" on YouTube and its at 1:35.
> 
> Also, if you want to cry from a Vader edit. Look up "Star Wars | Darth Vader" by Ilia TS on YouTube. It is a cinematic masterpiece and honestly, if there is ever a solo movie for Darth Vader, that would be the trailer. I get goosebumps every time. It's 5 minutes long but trust me IT'S WORTH IT. The real goosebumps start at the 4 minute mark though, and you've probably heard the sound on tiktok, if you're on the Star Wars side of it. WATCH IT!!
> 
> ALSO, sorry this is taking so long but a bunch of fans reimagined the fight between Obi Wan and Darth Vader from A New Hope and MY GOD it is amazing. "Star Wars SC 38 Reimagined" on YouTube. This is the type of fight that you expect between Vader and Obi Wan. And, without a doubt, if George Lucas had the technology (back in the 70s) that we have today, I guarantee the battle in A New Hope would be identical to this reimagined one. 
> 
> If you're still reading, at this point, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if any of you watched the videos I recommended LOL, I'd love to get your input. Also, constructive criticism is WELCOMED so if you have any advice about my writing, let me know!


	4. Unfortunate Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about this chapter :)
> 
> Warnings:  
> Some violence. Kind of a graphic-ish depiction of death. Nothing major.

"Wait! Wait for me!" _You can't possibly tell me they left him behind._

I glanced over Vader's shoulder with the little consciousness that I had left, eyeing the golden protocol droid shuffling out of the bungalow with his arms raised. Vader swiftly turned around, causing C-3PO to stop in his tracks, almost taken aback at seeing the Sith Lord unmasked. "Oh! The Maker! I never imagined I would see you again. It is truly-" 

"Hello, 3PO, will you be joining us?" Vader didn't wait for the droids answer and returned to walk towards the shuttle. I heard 3PO's mechanical movements as he hurried to catch up to Lord Vader. "Oh, 3PO, grab my mask." I could feel a new anger radiate off of Vader and I wasn't sure exactly what caused it. The feeling wavered around me until I could no longer hold on to the light of day. 

\--------------------

I could feel the painful removal of wires and tubes from their previous state of being interlaced with my body. While I was finally able to achieve full consciousness, it could only hold on to it for so long before I submitted to the pull of sleep.

My eyes shot open and I was quick to sit up, ignoring the aches of my muscles who were screaming at me for the sudden sporadic movements that they were no longer accustomed to. I was aware of my surroundings, clearly being in the medical bay of the Finalizer, but I was unsure of how long I had been there. _The pain of moving says it's been quite sometime_. I began my attempt to stand on my own two feet, when the sliding door of my med room opened. A human nurse was revealed, which made me feel a pinch of unease given the fact I had only been around medical droids during my time in quarantine on planet who-the-fuck-knows. "I am glad to see you awake, but you must continue to rest. You-"

"I need to see Vader." I cut her off, finally situating myself in a standing position while leaning back on the raised bed I previously laid on. "I apologize, but you must rest before-"

"You will let me see Vader." I was fairly skilled in the persuasion technique of the Force, so her response came as quite a surprise. "I am sorry but your health is the first priority at this moment."

I searched her eyes. This was impossible. Her feeble mind should not have been able to stand up against the coaxing of the Force. Unless... _He_ already used the mind trick. _But it was popularly used by the Jedi.. A Sith preferred more_ disagreeable _methods of persuasion. It wasn't out of the question, though, that Vader would-_

The nurse interrupted my thoughts. "Please, lay back down and rest."

"You will call for a stormtrooper."

She inched closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from her, glaring back at her. "Please, you need to rest." I had never felt so ignored and treated like such a child, _at least not since-_ Before I could calm myself, the nurse was already on the other side of the medical room, back against the wall as she sat on the floor with her head slumped down, lifeless, and blood trickling from her nose.

_Oops_.

I stormed out of the med bay and ran into two stormtroopers guarding the exit. "I must speak with Vader, immediately." Both masks angled themselves down at me.

"You are in no position to make those types of demands." 

"And you are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do, buckethead." I attempted to push through the troopers, but they both grabbed my arms and dragged me back to my med room, shoving me towards the bed. I began to tear the room apart, crushing medical equipment and throwing wires and tubes at the troopers. It was obvious that they were also under Vader's strict persuasion. 

I didn't think twice about the commotion I was making until a third trooper ran into the room. "You." I pointed a finger towards him as I hastily approached him. "You will alert Lord Vader that I need to speak with him, immediately." 

"I will alert Lord Vader." He turned on his feet and rushed out of the med bay. I would've gone to Vader myself if it weren't for my current attire, some sort of strange poncho.

STORMTROOPER TK-8351

_Why wouldn't I alert Lord Vader of the needs of the Medius? She is obviously of great importance to the First Order._ Although, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of nervousness as I approached the Sith Lord. 

"Lord Vader." I saluted but he did not turn to acknowledge me, not that I expected him to. I continued, "The Medius must speak with you at once, she-"

"You weak minded fool, she does not have the authority to request my presence." He only turned his masked face to the side, and I took a step back, instinctually, as I persisted. "Lord Vader... She has already killed a nurse and attacked two stormtroopers... and destroyed her med room." An invisible power threw me into the wall, sparks flying all around me.

THE MEDIUS

The two stormtroopers had successfully cornered me with their blasters, aimed and ready. I knew better than to kill stormtroopers on the Finalizer. I may have been reckless in my attempts to contact Vader but I certainly did not have a death wish. 

I heard the hydraulic door hiss as it slid open, revealing Lord Vader. _Thank the gods that buckethead did not disappoint me._ The loud stomping of his boots came closer and closer until he stood behind the two troopers. "Leave us." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and they scurried out of the med bay. 

I lifted my head to meet his mask as it stared down at me. "You made quite the mess." He turned away from me, observing the destruction spread across the med room.

"Well, Lord Vader, I have many things to discuss with you. It is of great urgency-" 

"My _apologies_." He quickly turned towards me, his words dripping in frustration. "You _do_ have a great many things to explain." He spoke slowly as he inched closer to me. 

"I have learned information that will be very valuable to the First Order, to _you_. I also-"

"How did you come to learn of this _information_? From the resistance fighters who visited you? Or maybe the Jedi?" I was taken aback by his questions. I wasn't sure how he knew that they were even there...

_C-3PO... That's how he knew._

"I.. I-"

"I have every reason to kill you right here and now for such insubordination. Not only for consorting with the enemy but also for not immediately alerting the First Order of their presence. I can promise you that the consequences for such actions will be prompt and severe." He closed the space between us, barely leaving any room to breathe. "Explain yourself. Now."

I stumbled on my words before I could properly form a sentence. "They were of no threat to me at the time. I was not fraternizing with them and if I had chosen to use violence against them, I had no weapon to protect myself other than the Force. It would have been 4 armed members of the Resistance against me. Clearly I was in no shape to fight against one bounty hunter, I'm not sure what you expected me to do."

"The protocol droid that was sent with you specifically asked if it should inform General Hux of their presence, and you denied it from doing so. Stating that you would 'inform Darth Vader at a later time.'" I began to step back as Vader pushed himself against me, until my back hit the wall and I was cornered.

"My lord, I became aware that there was an urgent situation between the Resistance and the First Order, which was the reasoning as to why my quarantine was extended. I believed, at that moment, that it would be a bad judgement call to remove any focus from that situation when I was in no immediate danger. This was not an act of insubordination, I assure you, my lord." I let out a shaky breath, knowing that Vader lacked restraint when it came to opinions and actions that he was not fond of or, in this case, when he felt blatantly disrespected.

"A bad judgement call? What makes you think that you have the authority to decide that? You are nothing but a child. You have no knowledge of war or politics. A protocol droid showed more insight and you should have agreed to inform General Hux-"

"Communications through droids cannot be trusted when you have a spy in the ranks, Lord Vader." I didn't mean to interrupt him, but it just came out. It needed to be said; the information had to be relayed. Vader seemed shocked at the statement as he took a few steps away from me. "A spy? In _my_ First Order?" It sounded like he was asking the question to himself, rather than me, but I answered anyways.

"Think about it. How would the Resistance know who I was, where I was, what your plans are, and the exact day to distract _your_ First Order from allowing me to return." He began to pace the room, until he stumbled upon the dead nurse who still sat slumped against the wall. He groaned and turned towards me. "We will finish this conversation in my quarters. Until then, do not utter a single word. Do you understand?" I quickly nodded as he stalked my way and placed a firm grip on my arm, practically dragging me out of the medical bay and into the hallways of the Finalizer, assumingely towards his quarters. 

Stormtroopers and officers stopped in the hallways to pay their respects to Lord Vader and then to give me a suspicious glare, most likely because of my current attire. Which would be deemed as unprofessional and borderline, no, undoubtedly inappropriate; possibly even offensive. I felt a wave of relief as we walked into Vader's quarters, the same one Kylo Ren had brought me to weeks earlier. It felt as if the judgmental looks I was previously being bombarded with completely fell off the face of the galaxy. 

Vader finally released his death grip on my arm as he made his way through a door that I hadn't noticed the last time I was here. I must've overlooked it through my exhaustion. I didn't dare follow Vader, instead I stood awkwardly in the position that he had left me in and waited with unease until he returned. He clutched onto black pieces of clothing as he reached his hand out to me, gesturing for me to take it. "Get changed. There is something you need to attend to." I carefully took the clothes from him and hesitantly walked towards the refresher. I was surprised by the tightness of the attire. Albeit, it was no First Order uniform but just a simple long sleeve and pants. 

I did not expect to see an unmasked Vader when I exited the 'fresher. His helmet sat on the bed next to a long rectangular box and he stood with his arms crossed. It was as if he knew the sight of his face would unarm me. "Would you care to explain why a Bounty Hunter was hired by Kanjiklub to take you out?" _What? Why would Kanjiklub want me dead? I've never had any communication, let alone business, with them. How would they even know who I-_

"Are you really that foolish? You can't put the pieces together?" _What is he talking about? What relation would I have to a criminal organization that relies on-_

"Weapons. We both know you worked on and created weapons in your free time on Takobo. You never once thought to question your _master_ about who those weapons were for?" _That's impossible. I was making weapons for Kanjiklub? That means... No. No, it can't be._

"Yes, that one weapon you decided to keep for yourself." Vader lifted his hand and with the slightest movement, the top of the rectangular box flew off. I fell to the ground when I saw the vibro-scythe blade lying in the box. 

"You worked so hard on that blade, making sure it was absolutely perfect. But when you were finished, you couldn't bare to part with it. I must say, it is clearly the least tech-savvy creation that you have made. Which makes me wonder, what made it so important?" The whole galaxy seemed to collapse around me. I kept that blade. The blade that was meant to be given to Kanjiklub. Which meant I had stolen from Kanjiklub... No, they thought my Master had stolen from them. It wasn't savages who killed him; it was Kanjiklub fighters. I had killed Kanjiklub fighters.

The bounty on my head wasn't what terrified me.

It was the fact that _I was responsible for my Master's death_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people are annoyed by C-3PO but I honestly love him. A lot of people don't like TROS, myself included, but I swear 3PO KILLS me in that movie. He's by far the star of the show and easily the comic relief. Makes me wanna slap Poe in the face for being such an ass to 3PO. Learn some respect!!!
> 
> If you didn't catch my reference to Rogue One then that's a real bummer.


	5. Punished Accordingly*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -dub-con/non-con elements  
> -sexual activities (duh)  
> -language

"You'll be relieved to know that I took care of your... debt with Kanjiklub." Vader kneeled down in front of my slumped position on the floor. He harshly grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him while tears cascaded down my cheeks. _They should have killed me. I stole from them, not Master Tharik. It's all my fault._

Vader's demeanor changed and I felt the tiniest bit of sympathy wavering in his aura. "Indeed, your actions did lead to the death of your master. However, your actions were done in ignorance of the specific circumstances you were in. Meaning you did not know that the death of your master could have been a possible outcome. You did not voluntarily cause his demise... It was an involuntary action." _Okay, Professor Vader, How is that supposed to help me?_

"Why are you trying to make me feel better? You're a Sith, you thrive off of your own negative emotions. If anything, you should be trying to encourage me to do the same; to feel worse about what I did." His previously gentle demeanor quickly dissipated and was replaced by his usual stone-cold poise. "Is that what you want? For me to tell you that your choice in remaining ignorant is the reason your master died? That it _is_ completely _your_ fault? It was your choice not to question who you were supplying weapons to. It was your choice to not analyze the situation. You chose to steal a weapon that was not meant for you. You were ignorant in believing that your actions wouldn't have consequences. You chose to believe that you were untouchable by justice. And for that, you _are_ at fault and the death _is_ on your hands." I stared at him with wide-eyes. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Y/N?" 

Vader didn't give me a chance to answer as he grabbed my arm and yanked me into a standing position. "I haven't forgotten about your insubordination, _Medius_. You need to be taught a lesson for such-" He was interrupted by alarms blaring throughout the Finalizer and Vader released me from his grip. "I swear I'm not contaminated." I spoke, lifting my hands in a 'don't shoot' position as I backed away from the towering Sith. He glared at me before turning to grab his mask from the bed. It was only then that I realized the alarm wasn't the same as the contamination one, it was much more demanding... Almost as if it was screaming at you; trying to tell you that something of great severity was happening. 

I watched as Vader situated his mask and it hissed at me once settled in its rightful place. He threw boots at my feet and I hastily put them on before his grip landed in its previous position on my arm and Vader swiftly departed from his quarters, dragging me along. A First Order general ran up to him Vader, stopping us in our tracks.

"My Lord, the Resistance has launched a full attack on the Finalizer. They have inflicted minimal damage.... but, My Lord..." The general was very hesitant to continue, as if he knew whatever it was that he was going to tell Vader could result in his death. "My Lord, a Corellian light freighter managed to penetrate our shields and enter hangar six. We have been unable to locate those who-" Vader had stolen the air out of the general's lungs as his hand was extended towards the man's throat. 

"You will instruct all troopers to find the stowaway Resistance perpetrators and dispatch all TIE pilots to eliminate the weak threat against the Finalizer, immediately. Do not disappoint me again, General Pryde." Vader released his hold on the general and resumed his hurried walk down the hallway, continuing to drag me along. "A Corellian light freighter was the ship that the Resistance arrived in when I was-"

"The Millennium Falcon. I am aware. I have had many interactions with that ship over the years." My eyes widened and I would've come to a stand still if it weren't for Vader violently pulling me.

"The Millennium Falcon?! The ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs?! The fastest ship in the galaxy with a Class 0.5 hyperdrive? I would love to get my hands on-" With a wave of Vader's hand, a section of metal wall next to me slid open; a door that was otherwise invisible to the naked eye "How did you do that?" 

He ignored my question and shoved me in the room, closing and locking the camouflaged blaster door behind us. "What is this? A panic room? Why did you bring me here?" I glanced around the relatively large fortified area, equipped with a small bed and a kitchen as well as a door that I assumed led to a refresher. It was clearly designed to protect and hide someone during an emergency, no matter the duration of that danger. Without answering me, he moved towards a tablet computer that was built into the adjacent wall. I was angered by his lack of communication and the way he was handling the situation. "This is your plan? To hide away while _your_ men risk _their_ lives to protect _your_ ship? You're Darth Vader for fucks sake, I never expected you to act like such a cowar-"

In an instant, I was thrown against the wall behind me and fell to the ground. I cradled the back of my head to try and ease the pain from the hard hit it took against the metal that was now situated against my back. "They are here for _you_. I do not trust anyone else to watch over you at this moment, so I have taken it upon myself to make sure you are safe and out of harms way from the Resistance."

"You're keeping me out of harms way?! Well you're doing a shit job considering the fact you just gave me a fucking concussion!" 

"Don't be so dramatic."

"DRAMATIC? You just threw me against a fucking wall but I'm being dramatic?!" I stood up, preparing to get in his face but he quickly turned around and pointed a finger at mine. "I'd advise you to _stand down_ , Medius. You are in no position of power to stand against me." 

"Fuck. You." I seethed with gritted teeth.

"Gladly." 

In one swift motion, Vader's mask hit the floor with a bang and he stalked closer to me. "No. NO. That's not what I meant. You don't get to do this!" I backed up slowly, trying to make my way to the door of the refresher in hopes that I could barricade myself in there.

"Are you sure about that? It seemed like quite an invitation." He reached out to grab me and I quickly turned to run to the door but his arm wrapped around my waist first, violently pulling me against his chest. I was grateful that he no longer had a life-systems computer on his chest plate, otherwise I would've been in extreme pain from the harsh contact. He used his free hand to move my hair away from the right side of my neck, pushing it all to the left. I shivered from the feeling of his breath on my neck as he leaned his head down to the crook of my shoulder.

I was almost shocked when he began to leave gentle kisses on my skin. I squirmed, trying to break free from his tight grip around me. He spun me around so that I was now facing him and invisibly immobilized my body. "What happened to the girl who kissed me on Kashyyyk?" _Kashyyyk? That's the planet I was on?_ I tried to quiet my mind, knowing I needed to be present in the current situation but I couldn't help the blush that creeped up on my face. 

He placed a hand on my cheek and gently caressed the skin, searching my eyes for an answer. "I-" My thoughts betrayed me as the memories of the kiss flooded in. It was.. well, amazing. It felt as if the force was trying to fuse us together, but couldn't fully achieve it. I found myself wishing to feel it again; to feel him against me.

"Ah, there she is." I regained full control of my body and rushed to put distance between us. "No! Get out of my head!" I backed up as he calmly approached me. It was only once I felt the edge of the bed behind me that I realized I was exactly where he wanted me to be. I glanced at the bed and then back at him, an expression of panic flashed across my face but was put at ease when my eyes met his and I took time to actually _look_ at him. Everything about seeing that face, the face of Anakin Skywalker, almost soothed me. It put me at ease and removed any fear of him that I previously had. I knew that he was no longer Anakin and was only seen as Darth Vader and I could still feel the dangerous force radiating off of him, but yet it was so easy to ignore. As if I was being pulled to him; being told to banish any feelings of worry. _How is he doing this?_

Vader slowly brought his lips down to mine. It felt as if I had no control over myself. I couldn't nor did I really want to stop him. I almost immediately kissed back as his hands started to roam my body. As much as I hated to admit it to myself, I knew I was going to give him everything he wanted. The sensation between my legs made it even harder to deny that. Vader's hands stopped at the bottom of my shirt and he leisurely began to lift it up. I raised my arms and allowed him to remove my shirt, revealing my bare chest. His eyes landed on my breasts and a mixture of lust and awe spread across his face. He moved a gloved hand to grab and massage one, using his thumb to rub circles around my nipple. Vader carefully pushed me onto the bed while he remained towering over me. _Am I really about to do this with him? No, no this isn't right. I have to fight this-_

"I'll be gentle." His words didn't help the inner battle I was having and I found it very hard to believe that Darth Vader would be _gentle_ during such activities. He kneeled down to remove my shoes before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down along with my panties. He stared at me for a while and I found myself scooting further towards the headboard of the bed. I didn't like how quiet he was being, it gave me too much room to think and to start second guessing. Vader began to discard his own clothing, and I was almost shocked to see how life-like his arms and legs looked. The advancement of technology had led to realistic cybernetic replacements of the metal ones he used to have. It took me a second to fully notice that, just like me, he was fully nude. Almost instinctually, I glanced down at his hardened member and instantly saw how much he was packing. I quickly shifted my gaze to his face and received a smirk from Vader. 

My growing arousal almost overpowered my hesitance, but it still continued to stand. The bed dipped as Vader climbed on, positioning himself above me. I felt so much conflict that there was no doubt Vader could feel it wavering in the air. He softly placed his lips on mine, almost assuring me that he would remain gentle. I wasn't sure if he knew that it wasn't a concern of mine. I was only concerned about what I wanted. My head was screaming at me to push him away but my body was yelling at me to let him fuck me until I couldn't walk.

Vader trailed kisses from my jaw to my chest as he made his way to my breasts and he placed one in his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand. He swirled his tongue around my nipple and sucked on it. I whimpered and whined in protest but also in arousal. My hands found their way to his shoulders, attempting to push him off.

Vader's hands grabbed mine and pinned my wrists above my head. He scolded me with just the look on his face, while slowly rocking his hips against mine. The force kept my arms restrained as his hands traced my body until one landed between my folds and my eyes went wide. "The wetness I feel here tells me a very different story than your actions." His fingers brushed my clit and I gasped quietly in shock from the sudden touch, causing Vader to smirk above me. He started to toy with me faster, inserting a finger and then two into my entrance as he rubbed me with his thumb. My knees began to shake, much to his liking, as I could barely keep still while trying to fight the pleasure Vader was giving me. It almost pained me to hold in my sounds of pleasure and I found myself quickly giving in, becoming a panting and moaning mess. 

"Good girl." Vader said in a low, unfortunately sexy, voice as he watched me very carefully, studying every expression that I made. Those two words triggered my release and my muscles clenched as my body spasmed. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to ride the intense release. My body fell limp against the bed, completely exhausted, but I knew we were nowhere close to being finished. Vader looked down at me and smiled wickedly. _He gave me an orgasm. Darth Vader gave me an orgasm... and I kinda loved it._ He removed his hand and the force restraints on my wrists as he leaned down to kiss me. "When we're done, good luck walking." 

"You said you'd be gentle." Vader started to position himself at my entrance.

He let out a small chuckle. "Then you'd hate to know how rough I can be." I flinched when I felt his tip touch me. Vader gently pushed himself inside me as his hands roughly grabbed my waist. He let out a deep groan when he was completely in and he nestled his head in the crook of my neck. He remained unmoving as he began to suck on my skin. _Please don't give me a hickey._

"Vader?" I asked, wondering why he was failing to continue the act that I was so desperately awaiting. I tried to move my hips to get any type of friction and he let out another groan before holding my hips down so that I couldn't move against him anymore. He lifted his head to look at me. "You're so fucking tight." He exhaled before slowly pulling back out. "Fuck." He grunted while pushing back in, causing me to wince from his size. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, wanting to have his lips on mine.

"Fuc-" I cut him off by biting his bottom lip. It fueled him to go harder, beginning to pound into me as his hand moved to grab a fist of my hair, tipping my head up. He collided his lips into mine and forced my mouth open with his tongue. Our bodies shifted back and forth, making the bed creak loudly. If it wasn't for the alarm still blaring outside of the panic room, anybody who walked by the wall would hear us. Whimpers and moans spilled from my mouth and my nails dug into his back as my stomach violently tightened and my walls clenched around him. My back arched and my lips parted as his name echoed from me.

"Fuck..." Vader mumbled, thrusting into me harder. My nails dug deeper into his back, no doubt drawing blood. My head was close to hitting the headboard, but he prevented it by grabbing my hips and slamming me forward, into him. I let out a painful scream as he violently pushed into me, digging his fingertips into my hips. Vader continued his rough pace for a few more thrusts before spilling inside me. He collapsed into the crook of my neck placing small kisses as his hands drew circles on my hips. The alarm echoed in the distance before stopping completely. Vader quickly regained his composure and pulled out of me, getting off of the bed and grabbing his clothing. He turned back towards me and I could feel that he wanted to continue laying with me but that feeling was quickly ripped away from me and hidden behind some sort of wall, perhaps in the panic room of Darth Vader's mind.

"Get dressed. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've mentioned earlier that Vader has a different suit but I forgot. So basically it's pretty much the same as the canon one but without buttons and life support controls/computers. It's honestly up to you to imagine if it's more modern or not, I won't decide that for you.  
> Personally, though, I believe it would be more modern because he no longer needs all of the life support systems that Palpatine had in place AND mainly because the suit was Palpatine's design. I think that Vader would want to make it more of his own and not be constantly reminded of the control that Palp's had over him (yes i just nicknamed Palpatine). At the same time, I think that he probably identified a lot with the suit and mask he was known for, so I think he would stick to the same style, but make it better? I don't know, sorry for my little rant LOL.
> 
> Also, if you noticed that reader wasn't wearing a bra, well George Lucas made it clear that "THERE ARE NO BRAS IN SPACE" so I feel like I must abide by those rules.


	6. A Spy in the First Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some references to naughty topics but otherwise no warnings for this chapter.

Vader had left me behind in the panic room, ordering that I return back to his quarters immediately, _as if I knew my fucking way around this piece of metal junk_. 

I sauntered down hallway after hallway, trying to find my way back to Vader's quarters. I noticed a First Order computer engineer fumbling around with a tablet that was built into one of the metal walls, like the one that Darth Vader had been using in the panic room before we...

My eyes widened as the frustrated engineer was about to erase all transmission history recorded on the tablet. "HEY! Stop that, NOW!" He turned my way with a look of confusion as I ran towards him. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just wipe transmission-"

"Who are _you_?" He glared at me after examining my non-First Order attire. "I'm Darth Vader's... advisor. I would advise you to answer my question before I report you for insubordination." I lied through my teeth, hoping that I showed the confidence that I was trying to have. He quickly straightened his posture.

"My apologies. I was instructed by General Hux to erase old transmission records to optimize storage for future transmissions." _Why would Hux order the destruction of transmissions when they are wired into separate archives? That's how all transmission records are usually stored, I doubt it would be any different for the FInalizer._ "Well, Darth Vader has instructed me to seize this operation, immediately. I recommend that you take the rest of the day off, seeing that Hux failed to inform you of Vader's orders. It would be best if you were not around for the consequences." He swiftly nodded his head and walked off. _What transmission would Hux want erased?_

It was challenging to decipher who General Hux had been sending transmissions to and it took a while to decode. In this moment, I was grateful for Kanjiklub. I had to work a lot with computers on different ships that needed to be... rewired so that their previous owners weren't able to track them down. I knew how to listen to what technology was trying to tell me but sometimes it was hard to understand the language it was speaking to me in. Kanjiklub gave me the opportunity to be an engineer and a mechanic, no matter how much they fucked me over.

"What are you trying to tell me?" I asked quietly, as if the tablet could hear me. I wasn't exactly sure what I did but as soon as the decoded transmissions popped up in front of me, I knew I had stumbled upon a landmine ready to explode.

I sprinted down the hallways until I found a stormtrooper. "YOU! Where is Lord Vader?!" His mask stared at me for a moment before he finally spoke. "You got me thrown into a wall the last time I listened to you. I will not make that mistake again." _Out of all the stormtroopers I could have stumbled upon on this godforsaken ship, it had to be the one I previously mind tricked?_

"You are not the only one who has been thrown into a wall by Darth Vader. _You will tell me where he is._ "  
  


"He is in a meeting with the General's of the First Order. Take two lefts and go straight through the blaster doors, he'll be there." I quickly returned to my sprint and followed his directions. I didn't stop for the troopers stationed in the hallway, I threw them out of my way and forced open the blast doors, revealing a long table in what seemed to be the main control room of the ship. A countless amount of Generals sat at the table and Vader stood at the end, directly across from me. All eyes were on me, awaiting my explanation for the intrusion.

I quickly bowed and tried to hide my breathlessness. "My lord, I must speak with you at once." _This better be of utter importance, Y/N._ How the fuck did he do that?

"Very well, I will return in a moment to continue the meeting." Vader began walking towards me before General Hux interjected. "My lord, with all do respect you should not allow such blatant disrespect from-"

"I will consider your suggestion, General Hux." Vader grabbed my arm and walked me down the hallway. It seemed like he was going to lecture me so I cut him off before he could start. "We don't have time, it could be erased at any moment now." It was my turn to drag him down the hallway as I was practically running with him taking long strides behind me. 

We finally reached the tablet and I pulled up the decoded transmissions. "Have a look." Vader looked at me for a while before giving in and examining the screen. "You could be executed for this, Y/N. Decoding transmissions you aren't authorized to access is a serious offense... I must say, I am rather impressed."

"What? That's all you have to say? I found the-" 

"I'm aware." Vader grabbed my arm and led me to the closest blast doors, they slid open with ease and he guided me in to the office-looking room. He pointed at the computers that were lined across the wall. "You will do whatever you did on that tablet to these computers."

I hesitated for a moment as I gave him a curious look, realizing that this was General Hux's office. I walked over to the computers, unsure of what exactly I was supposed to be looking for. Vader grabbed a chair and sat down behind me. "Tell me, what made you look into General Hux's transmissions?"

"I saw an engineer about to erase all of them and I thought it was suspicious. I ordered him to stop and then I-" I was too busy with Hux's computers to care that Vader interrupted me. 

"How exactly did you demand a First Order engineer to go against his superior's orders?" I chuckled. "I told him they were orders from someone much more powerful than General Hux could ever wish to be. I told him it was an order from you, obviously." Vader didn't respond as if he was contemplating my answer. I had half expected him to lash out at me for manipulating one of his workers, but he didn't.

"D'Qar"

"What? What about D'Qar?" Vader stood up and looked over my shoulder at the computer in front of me.

"They're on D'Qar. The Resistance is on D'Qar... and Hux knew all this time." Vader removed his mask, seemingly to get a better view at the information I had discovered. I could feel and see the anger growing in Vader and I started to step away from him, hoping he wouldn't release it all on me. 

"Can you download this information to an external drive?" He asked, still examining all of the information on the Resistance that Hux had secretly stored. "I'm afraid not. Almost all First Order technology is equipped with fail-safe protection when it comes to extracting information. The only thing I can do is prevent Hux from being able to access any of this again or erase it, but I'd need to get into the control server to accomplish that." He nodded before messing around on the computer and turning to me. "That's the control server. Do it."

I made my way back over to my previous spot in front of the computer as I removed Hux's access codes from all First Order systems and simultaneously put all of the information under Vader's access. "Okay... It's done. You have complete access to everything in Hux's database and he... well, doesn't." 

I turned towards him, feeling proud of myself. He closed the space between us and lifted my chin with his hand. "You have proven yourself as an ally to the First Order. You did good." I wasn't sure why it warmed my heart to hear him say that. Truthfully, I never really cared about the First Order... Things were starting to feel different, though. As if someone betraying the First Order meant they were betraying Vader. Yet I couldn't understand why that bothered me.

"Is that your way of apologizing for not having trust in me from the beginning?" I teased and I saw the faintest smirk cross his lips. "That's farfetched. However, you have gained my trust. It will be known that you found the spy in the high ranks of the First Order as well as the location of the Resistance. You will be given the proper authority for such actions."

"Does that mean you'll teach me to use a lightsaber?"

"No."

I frowned as he placed a kiss on my lips. He pulled away from me and grabbed his mask off of Hux's desk. "The engineer you encountered must be questioned. I will send troopers to join you in his arrest. I want you to interrogate him and find out what he knows." I shook my head, earning a displeased look from Vader. "I don't know who he is or how to find him. I don't even know how to interrogate someone." He sighed and placed his empty hand on my cheek as his other one held his mask. "You're smarter than you like to admit. Use the anger you felt from Hux's betrayal to fuel you... I believe in you." His last three words almost came out as a whisper and I was surprised that I even heard them. I didn't have time to respond before he roughly kissed me. Images of me bent over Hux's desk while Vader fucked me from behind flashed through my head and Vader quickly broke the kiss, stepping away from me. He looked at me in surprise. "Your desires are very loud. We do not have time for such... activities." Part of me felt let down by his denial and the other part was confused because I could've sworn that _he_ put those images in my mind. 

"Oh, don't worry, my little Medius. I will take very good care of you tonight."

He put his mask on and escorted me out of the room, calling over three stormtroopers to assist in my search for the engineer. "Take Y/N to find General Hux's personal engineer. You will arrest him upon her orders. Her word is as good as mine and I expect you to obey her commands."

"Of course, my lord." The stormtroopers spoke in unison as Vader swiftly walked back to his meeting... A meeting that was not going to end in General Hux's favor, I presumed. I watched him walk away, only to realize that the troopers were waiting for my instructions.

I let out a muffled cough and straightened my posture. "Considering all of you are employed by the First Order, I assume you would know where workers tend to go during their rare free time." They glanced at each other briefly before nodding. 

\----------------

We had checked almost everywhere that the stormtroopers could think of, but yet the engineer was nowhere to be found. We figured the final place to look was his quarters... Finding them, though, was the real challenge. We resorted to banging on every door in the engineer section of the ship. I had decided that I could only last so much longer, given that this day had started in the med bay and had now led to me searching the entire Finalizer. I told the troopers that we would only knock on a few more doors before continuing our search tomorrow. 

I approached the second-to-last door and allowed the troopers to do what they do best, banging on doors. No one was answering and we all glanced at each other before the door suddenly slid open, revealing the engineer. He seemed shocked to see me, along with three other troopers. I couldn't tell if he knew exactly what was about to happen or if he had no clue why we were there. 

"It's nice to see you again, engineer. I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. My name is Y/N. And you are?" I reached my hand out in his direction and he hesitantly looked down at it before placing his own hand in mine, shaking it. "Iyvan"

"Well, Iyvan, I'm so sorry that things have to come to this... but it seems that you have become a loose end in the First Order... and we all know how much the First Order hates having loose ends." His eyes widened and he glanced from me to the stormtroopers that moved closer to him. He gave me a look of defeat and placed his arms out, allowing the troopers to restrain him. I didn't like the way that this made me feel. After all, he was only following orders. 

All four of us walked towards the interrogation rooms (not that I knew where they were, I just simply followed the troopers). I assumed we were getting closer because the amount of people usually walking through the halls began to grow scarce. We approached large blast doors and I noticed a familiar presence. _His_ presence. I immediately turned towards it and began to walk away from the troopers and the engineer as they were situating him in the interrogation room. 

It was as if I was following a trail straight to Vader. I didn't understand it but I knew exactly how to get to him. I turned a corner and almost ran straight into him. I stumbled back and murmured a few curse words before finally looking up at his mask, which was glaring down at me. "Why aren't you with the engineer?"

"Oh, Iyvan? We just got him into the interrogation room but then I felt something-"

"You are supposed to be extracting information from him. Not wandering the halls in search of some _feeling_." It was obvious that he assumed I was disobeying his orders but I couldn't tell if he was being ignorant of the fact that I came to see him or if he just didn't care. I wasn't able to ponder my thoughts anymore once Vader placed a death grip around my arm and began to drag me down the hallway. I was becoming sick and tired of him always dragging me around, but I figured now was not the best time to bring that up.... In fact, I didn't think there would ever be a _best_ time to bring it up.

Every hallway looked the same and I started to genuinely wonder how anyone was able to make their way around the ship. It was only once I saw Vader's unique quarter doors that I knew where he was taking me. Suddenly I felt like I would rather be in the engineer's shoes rather than my own. I tended to get these moments of true fear when I was forced to be alone in a room with an angry Darth Vader... Who wouldn't? 

He shoved me into his quarters and the doors slid shut behind him as I stumbled to balance myself in front of him. He practically threw his mask to the floor and I jumped when the contact made a crashing noise. _He must not be able to own nice things if he acts like this during all of his tantrums... I wonder how many masks he's destroyed just like the dented one that lies at his feet._

His angered energy overwhelmed me and I couldn't help but start to take steps away from him. He watched me carefully, as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to do. I could feel a strong pressure against my throat as his he began to make a fist with his hand. Tears began to prick at my eyes. I really didn't think I had done anything wrong. At least, nothing that would have made him this angry... angry enough to want to choke me. The pressure soon dissipated and he relaxed his hand.

I whimpered and tried to inch away from him, slowly this time. I could feel the emotional battle that he was having but I couldn't understand it. I wasn't sure what he was fighting inside his head. "Go take a shower and get in bed. You will interrogate the engineer once you are well rested." And with that, he pushed past me and into the room he had gone in earlier that day. The one I hadn't dared to go in when he had brought me here from the med bay. I stared down at the dented mask that was left on the floor. 

_How had I made him that angry? Why did he not take his anger out on me? I knew he wanted to... but, yet, he didn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know diddly squat about computers so I basically pulled all of this out of my ass.
> 
> This chapter wasn't as much of a page turner but it is necessary in the relationship/character building witchcraft us writers like to do.


	7. Configured to Serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter :)

_"If he ever finds you, you must submit to him. You will do as he says."_

_"But, master, I can't go against my own morals."_

_"You will submit to him."_

_"Master, no. I will not. I am my own person. I am not a follower."_

_"You will submit to him. He will destroy you if you don't."_

_"Master, I-"_

_"Do you want to be destroyed, Y/N?"_

_"No, master, I-"_

_"You will submit to him."_

_"I will submit to him."_

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up from my previous dreaming state as I was encompassed by a cold liquid. My gaze fell on the Sith standing next to the bed with an empty bucket in his hand. Kylo fucking Ren poured water on me instead of politely waking me up like a normal sane person would do.

"What the fuck was that for?" I seethed, glaring at him as I got out of bed. "You are late."

"Late for what?!" I flailed my arms in anger and frustration as I yelled at the masked Sith. He didn't respond and walked out of Vader's quarters, instead. _What the fuck?_

_Ohhhh. The interrogation. Fuck._

I quickly got ready, ignoring the fact that I should've showered after being drenched in water. I exited Vader's quarters in a different outfit than he had previously given to me. I decided to put my own touch to my attire by using articles of clothing that were probably not meant for me. Kylo was waiting in the hall and I glared at him, knowing he was going to escort me to the interrogation rooms given that I had no idea how to get around the ship. He began to walk away from me and I followed behind him.

"I don't understand why I am expected to interrogate this engineer. Why aren't you doing it? You clearly don't have an issue torturing me, so I'm pretty confident you wouldn't have a problem with the engineer. I mean, seriously, who-" He swiftly turned on his feet and pointed a finger in my face causing me to stop in my tracks. "Do not question Lord Vader's orders." I scrunched my face, disappointed with his answer. Kylo continued his walk towards the interrogation room and I rolled my eyes before rushing to catch up to him. 

"Hey, do you think you could teach me how to use a lightsaber? I was thinking we could-" He raised a hand up, motioning for me to stop talking. _Rude_. " _We_ won't be doing anything. You are not skilled enough to even fathom the power of a lightsaber." _Ouch_. "I wouldn't say I'm not skilled enough. I think I have a lot of potential. My master always said-" Kylo halted and I realized we were outside of the interrogation room that held the engineer. He turned towards me and slowly stepped closer.

"The same master who programmed you to serve Vader, regardless of your own personal wants? The master who taught you to submit to Vader's every beck and call?" I blinked a few times, trying to process what Kylo had just said. "What? No, that never happened. I-"

"It didn't? Your dream said something entirely different. Tell me, how many years of manipulation did it take for you to be completely brainwashed?" _He was able to see my dream? I really need to invest in quieting my mind._ I opened my mouth to speak but Kylo cut me off. "You know it's true. Your _master_ conditioned you to be Vader's perfect servant. You aren't even able to resist Vader's commands in his presence, are you? You can't even stand for what you believe in when he's around, can you? Admit it, you're nothing more than Vader's toy." Anger started to boil inside of me and I narrowed my eyes at Kylo's mask. "You don't know anything about me." I gritted my teeth as he reached for the control panel next to the blaster doors. "Ah, then you'll have no problem proving me wrong."

He walked away as the blaster doors slid open. I stared at him for a moment in disbelief before turning my attention to the opened interrogation room. Iyvan was strapped down to a strange metal table/chair. I had never seen anything like it before. Two stormtroopers exited the room and waited for me to enter. I glanced at both of them before hesitantly approaching the engineer. The clicking of the closed blaster doors signaled that I was alone. Iyvan instantly started to ramble. "I didn't do anything! I don't know anything! I was just following orders! Will you please tell Lord Vader that I wasn't conspiring against the First Order!! You know it's true-"

"Will you shut up?!" I yelled as I brought my hands up to my forehead to rub my temples. I was still fuming about the things that Kylo had insinuated and I had no room for remorse inside my head. Iyvan looked at me with wide eyes, clearly reevaluating the type of person that he thought I was. He took a deep breath before nodding. 

"Who has _visited_ you so far?" If Vader had already interrogated him, then I was clearly no use and would promptly leave and claim that he didn't tell me anything. _**Wouldn't Vader be mad, though?** Shut up, I don't care if he's mad. _**_Yes, you do. You really do._** _SHUT UP._ I shook my head, annoyed that my own thoughts were arguing with me.  
  


"Um, just the troopers." His voice was shaky and it was only then that I noticed the bruises and dried blood on his face. _Those bucketheads can't even help themselves from preying on the weak, can they?_ I started to pace around the room, trying to ignore the pestering voice in my head. 

**_He was right. You couldn't even stop yourself from kissing Vader. You even let him fuck you._ **

_No, no that's not true_. 

**_You always obey him. You're even obeying him right now. You will do anything and everything that he desires you to do. The only time that you don't, is when you want to see him. You crave him._ **

_NO!_

_**Yes. It's just like master said. You will always submit. You know it's what you want.** _

_No! I don't want that. I don't want to submit._

**_But, yet, you always do. You always will. Kylo was right. You're Vader's perfect servant. Always-_ **

"SHUT UP!!!" Iyvan flinched and showed a look of shock at my random outburst. "I.. I didn't say anything..." I glared at him and quickly stalked towards him. He tried to shrink into the metal behind him. "Listen, kid, I don't have the mental capacity to deal with you right now. So if you'd kindly tell me everything you know, we can both get out of here. Sound good?" 

"I.. I don't know anything! General Hux told me to delete his transmissions to optimize storage space. I didn't question him; I know better than to challenge my superior." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You're seriously telling me that you didn't find it a little suspicious that Hux wanted to delete transmissions for 'storage space' when you and I both know that transmissions are stored in the archives? There's no way that you didn't at least attempt to decode those transmissions."

"I would never betray the First Order with such an act!" He was desperate to convince me of his loyalty. "Yet, you didn't question suspicious orders? If you were loyal to the First Order, you would've reported those orders to another general to be sure of Hux's integrity. If you're honest with me, I will be lenient with you." _**He helped betray Vader. You can't be lenient.** I don't care about Vader._ **_Then why are you still in this room?_**

Iyvan took a deep breath before opening his mouth to talk. "Okay... I tried to decode the transmissions but I couldn't do it. They were too challenging to crack. I knew if I kept trying, I would eventually figure it out but there were too many officers and troopers walking by and I was too afraid of someone noticing what I was trying to do. I was struggling to work up the strength to even delete the transmissions and then you walked up and stopped me. That's it. That's all that happened." I barely paid attention to the engineer. I was too focused on trying to figure out the real reason why I was interrogating him; why I was trying to help the First Order. "Good enough for me." I turned around to exit the room and the blaster doors slid open, revealing the masked Dark Lord. _Oh... Shit._ I glanced over at Iyvan, as if I was the one that needed saving. He looked at me with a terrified expression. I falteringly peered up at Vader as the doors shut behind him, trapping Iyvan and me alone with the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"He's clear. No traitorous engineers in this room! Ha ha... I'll be leaving now.." I began my attempt to walk past Vader but he grabbed my arm and held me next to him. "That was unreasonably fast for an interrogation. Are you _sure_ that you acquired all of the information that I had asked for?" He spoke low enough for Iyvan not to hear him. I stared at the floor, debating against my thoughts. All Vader asked me to do was figure out what he knows and I technically did that. Is it possible that the engineer is hiding information, sure, but Vader didn't specify exactly how much of Iyvan's knowledge was important. "It was a quick interrogation because those bucketheads warmed him up for me." I kept my eyes trained on the floor, trying to fight off the intense pressure to obey whatever Vader wanted me to do. _Maybe Kylo was right_. _**I t** **old you-**._ _Shut up!!!_

Vader didn't seem to buy my answer so it was quite a shock when the blaster doors opened. "Very well." He let go of my arm and I scurried out of the room, desperate to find somewhere to hide. The panic room would be fitting for this situation... If I knew how to get there. I could hear his footsteps behind me and I picked up my pace, walking aimlessly down the hallway. I ignored the urge to look behind me and stop for him. My plan was to ignore him; pretend I didn't even know he was behind me. _He'll think I'm returning to his quarters. Ya, I'll walk in that direction and he won't even suspect a thing._ I remembered how to get back but I wasn't sure what I would do once I got there. _Will he follow me all the way there? What if he expects me to go inside? **Exactly, you need to go inside his quarters and stay there, regardless of if he comes in or not.** What? No. It doesn't matter what he expects me to do. I'm doing what I want to do. I'm my own person._

I rounded the corner and walked toward the door of his quarters. I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore nor could I feel his presence. The coast was clear. I turned around to begin my journey to find a hiding place but quickly stumbled back as I almost ran straight into Vader. _How is this possible? How could he- He hadn't- I didn't even-_

"You have quite the mental battle going on, Medius. Why don't we discuss it in my quarters?" **_Yes, you really need his help with your sudden outburst of defiance_** _. I am trying to defy HIM, idiot! Why would I want help from- **Because you shouldn't be doing it. He can fix it.** SHUT UP!_

I was brought out of my thoughts by Vader's gloved hand on the bottom of my chin, lifting it so that I was looking at him. I began to calm down but quickly snapped out of it, stepping back from Vader and shooing his hand away from me. **_Let him fix you._** _No. **He can fix you.**_ _ **He will make it better. Accept his help. Submit. He knows what's best. He's more powerful than you. He can fix it. Let him. Submit. Submit. Submit.**_

"NO!" I grabbed fists of my hair and fell to my knees, desperate to quiet my own inner-voice. Vader kneeled next to me and began to wrap his arms around me in an attempt to pick me up. I instantly jerked away from him, falling on my butt. "Don't. Don't touch me." _**What are you doing? You must submit. You are betraying Master Tharik.** Master Tharik is dead. He is no longer my master. **You are betraying Vader. Submit.** LEAVE ME ALONE! **NO! You MUST submit!**_

I brought my knees into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, trying to soothe myself. I needed to get off this ship. I needed to get away from him. I was going insane. _**SUBMIT.**_

I could feel the tears running down my face but I was completely unaware of my surroundings. I was stuck in my head, listening to the same word echo over and over again. I didn't even notice that Vader had successfully picked me up and brought me into his quarters until my thoughts had ceased. I had basically forced myself to submit by overwhelming every part of my body to the point of partial unconsciousness. I was sitting on the edge of the bed with an unmasked Vader kneeling in front of me so that we were at eye level. "What happened, Y/N?" His hand caressed my leg and my eyes darted to look at it. I let out a shaky breath and moved his hand away from me. Panic started to rush through me as my thoughts returned. _**Stop fighting him. You know what you need to do.** Please... Please just leave me alone. **SUBMIT. submit. submit. submit. submit.**_

I fell into Vader and wrapped my arms around him. He fully sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Please. Please make it stop." I sobbed in his arms, as the voice echoing in my head started to dissipate. I had submitted. I couldn't prove Kylo wrong. He was right and I was weak. My master, no, Tharik did this to me. He was no longer my master and he never should have been. I needed to figure out how to reverse his conditioning. **_No, you will always submit._** I cried even harder, unable to free myself from my own voice.

"Breathe." I did what I was told and eventually calmed down, allowing my mind to go silent. I didn't want to leave his embrace. It was the only thing that made the voice stop. I was scared of my own mind. "Tell me what's wrong." He spoke quietly as he rubbed circles on my back. "I can't." **submit.** My breathing became labored again and Vader pulled me closer to him. "You're okay. You can tell me. Everything is going to be okay." 

"Tharik conditioned me to always obey you and... and I- I'm too weak to fight it." I felt his body stiffen and he stopped his previous soothing movements on my back.

"So you tried to go against me?" His tone of voice had a tinge of anger in it and I subconsciously started to worry. "Not exactly... I tried to change my mentality. And... and the voice wouldn't stop." Vader resumed rubbing circles and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "What voice?"

"My own." Vader placed a kiss on my head before speaking softly. "What was your voice telling you?" 

"It told me to submit. Told me... that I crave you and that the only reason I ever disobey you is so that I can see you. It told me that he was right about Tharik conditioning me." Vader's body stiffened again, almost as if he was upset that a 'he' had even spoken to me. "Who was right?" 

"Kylo... Kylo Ren." I clarified as if there was more than one Kylo in the galaxy. Vader let out a deep breath seemingly in disappointment towards his apprentice. "Why did Kylo tell you that your previous master had manipulated you?" I shrugged, genuinely not knowing why Kylo had decided to enlighten me. "Let me rephrase. How did Kylo know this information?" 

"He saw my dream. I had dreamt about arguing with Tharik about submitting... You knew, didn't you? When you saw my memories, you knew that Tharik basically programmed me for you, didn't you?" I pulled away from him and looked up to meet his gaze. He had a look of guilt but quickly covered it with a blank face. "Yes, I knew. I wasn't entirely sure if his efforts were completely successful but I knew that they partially were." Anger started to seep into my feelings but I quickly suppressed it, too scared of the voice returning. "I did not tell you this information because I knew this was a possible outcome." He gestured towards me, referring to my current state. _He was worried about what it would do to me...? He cares about how I feel? No... Darth Vader doesn't care. Does he prefer it this way? Does he not want me to have much of a choice when I'm around him? Does he not care if I have a choice? **Stop thinking that way. Of course he cares.**_

I shook my head at the sudden intrusion by my own voice. "You are allowed to have your own opinions and make your own _choices_. I will not handle blatant disrespect or treason, but I want you to have independence. I expect you to consistently submit to me, but you will always be allowed to voice your thoughts." It was only now that it dawned on me that he was able to hear the war inside my head. He had already known what I was dealing with but he wanted to see if I would tell him the truth... He wanted to see if I could resist submitting to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It took me about 4 hours to write LOL
> 
> Just an FYI I will only be updating on weekends for now. I work every week day and it's basically impossible for me to get any writing done until friday, saturday, and sunday.


	8. The Choice is Yours*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence, torture, non-con elements, sex
> 
> This chapter may be a bit 'disturbing' for some of you (as far as the violence goes) so I apologize in advance. I deem the violence as necessary in Vader's 'need' for control

How long had he been holding me in his arms? How long did it take for him to realize that he had granted me freedom from my own mind? Did he even realize it? He completely ceased those pestering thoughts: the ones that had previously broken me down. I wasn’t sure what I was capable of now. I wasn’t sure if this was his own form of manipulation. He had freed me from the restraints that Tharik had placed on me, but was I now supposed to worship Vader for doing that? I felt as if I was in debt to him… He granted me the ability to think for myself again. I had not known that this ability had ever left me, but it was only now that I noticed it had been absent in the previous years. I had always been a follower. I had always done what I was told. But now… Now, I could make my own choices. I hated that I hadn't been able to accomplish this on my own. Vader was the one that gifted me with this. I could not help but believe that, one day, I would have to repay the favor in some way. I wasn’t sure what I truly wanted anymore. Did it even matter what I wanted? At the end of the day, the only thing that had true power was the Force. I was at its mercy, not Vader’s and certainly not my own. If the Force wanted me to stay in Vader’s grasp, then that’s where I would remain, through no choice of my own.

Even so, I felt a power that I had not recognized in quite some time… The power of freewill.

\----------------------------------

Weeks had passed without seeing Vader. I wasn't sure where he was or if he was even aboard the Finalizer. I hadn't felt his presence in the Force since he had held me in his arms. No one would tell me anything and I had no idea what I was supposed to be doing. I was no longer worried about how every small action could impact Vader. I acted on my own.

I had made many attempts to convince Kylo Ren to train me with a lightsaber, but he always seemed to avoid any confrontation from me. So, yet again, I found myself wandering the halls of the Finalizer in search of a Sith willing to train me. I was never going to give up. I needed some sort of action or responsibility in my life to stop the reoccurring feeling of being useless. 

I had gotten much more familiar with the layout of the Finalizer and took it upon myself to search the places that I had yet to discover. Today's new find was the giant hangar that stood in front of me. It was empty of any life forms. All that filled the large space was a TIE fighter and a few droids scattered around. I had never seen a TIE fighter in-person but somehow I knew this one was different. I could feel remnants of _his_ presence surrounding it. With one last look around the hangar, I approached the starfighter. My hands skimmed the solar array wing as I made my way to the front of the fighter, admiring the craftsmanship. I stared at my reflection in the transparisteel viewport before noticing the laser cannons that stood in front of me. _How many lives have been lost from those two-_

"I don't believe that the Maker would approve of such proximity to his beloved TIE fighter." My body quickly spun around to face the golden protocol droid. "Hello, C3P0." He stared at me and backed up slightly, almost in surprise at my sudden turnaround. "Is there something you need, 3P0?"

"The Maker instructed me to inform you that your presence is expected in the medical bay... Immediately." I raised an eyebrow at him as I walked away, exiting the hangar. "If 'the maker' wants me to go somewhere, he can tell me himself." C3P0 rushed to follow me as I headed to the only place that Vader could be. "Excuse me, but he is awaiting your arrival at the med bay. I would not recommend going-" I once again spun around to face 3P0, only looking at him for a moment before heading to Vader's supposed location. _Had he been on the Finalizer this whole time? Why was I suddenly no longer a priority?_

I marched into the medical bay when a droid greeted me. "Right this way, we have some tests to run." The droid led me to an examination room and there stood the Dark Lord in all his glory. I stopped in my tracks and glared at him until he spoke. “As you know, you are of great importance to the future of the Sith. We already took the first step, now it is time to see the results.” My eyes widened in shock and pain. How dare he? I gave him what he wanted and then he abandoned me until I was needed again. I knew I wasn’t pregnant. And now I had even more reason to despise his little plan. I was not his to use. “The results are already clear. There is no need for these _tests_.” I turned to leave the room when Vader’s force refused to let me move any further. “You will cooperate.” _Of course I’ll cooperate. I won’t disrespect Vader’s wishes._

\---------------------------------

“I apologize, my lord, but it seems that her body is not fit for making a child at this moment.” I silently praised the Force. “Why is that, D9J3?” Vader asked from besides my position on the metal table. The entire room was filled by his frustration. “My lord, it seems that her body and mind are too overwhelmed. Large amounts of stress have caused her body to… overlook the process of conception.” Vader tilted his mask towards me, almost in annoyance. “And what would relieve these… _large amounts_ of stress?” I knew he wasn’t asking me, though he was staring right at me while speaking. “I am not entirely sure, my lord. We must pinpoint the cause of the problem and then go from there.”

Vader waved his hand and the droid exited the room. He had not taken his gaze off of me. I shifted myself as an uncomfortable feeling began to rise inside of me. “What is bothering you?” He stepped away from the table, but only slightly. I sat up and stared down at my hands. A lot of things were bothering me. The lack of his presence was at the top of the list. I didn’t want to tell him though. If I told him, he might change it. I didn’t want him to be more present just because I told him; I wanted him to be more present because he _wanted_ to be.

He knew I wasn't going to tell him. I should've been able to see what he planning to do. He removed a glove from his hand, which caught my attention. I looked up at him, curious of what he was doing. He cupped my face in his bare hand and I instinctually leaned into it, placing my hand atop of his, and briefly closing my eyes. The feeling was quickly torn away from me and I opened my eyes to see that we were once again in the abyss. I wondered what people would see if they walked in on us in the real galaxy. Are we stuck, frozen, touching one another? 

The unmasked Vader of the abyss reached out to me. I hesitated to place my hand in his, but I finally obliged. This time, things were different. I did not see what he was seeing. In fact, I did not see anything: only darkness. However, I could feel everything that he was watching. How I had felt so helpless on Kashyyyk when I thought I was going to be killed by the bounty hunter. The guilt I had when I learned that I was responsible for Tharik's death. The betrayal I felt when Kylo told me of Tharik's doings. The feeling of defeat and weakness when I could not defy my own mind. And the most powerful of all, the abandonment from Vader. Feeling used and discarded. The constant belief that I was of no importance. I was helpless and had no purpose.

I let out a shaky breath when the abyss appeared in front of me once more. Vader still stood with my hand in his. He stepped closer and cupped my face with both of his hands.

"I would never abandon you. I had things to take care of. There were many things that needed to be done to ensure my rule over the galaxy. You were never forgotten. I see now that you need more from me. I will not desert you. You will be given more responsibilities and you will be trained with a lightsaber. You have my word." The abyss was overwhelmed with the presence of love. I didn't understand what was going on. _Love? How could he have love for me?_

I searched his eyes, trying to find the truth. I had never seen so much emotion coming from him and such a lack of darkness. The Force pulled at my heart and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. When I pulled away, he did something that I would've never expected. He smiled. I wasn't able to take any time to appreciate it because the image was ripped away from me and replaced by the masked Vader in the med bay. He removed his bare hand from my face and placed the glove back on. He glanced at me before exiting the room. I quickly hopped off of the metal table and followed him. I didn't know where he was going but I intended to follow him. _Why am I doing this? Why does the Force want me to feel so connected to him?_

When Vader stopped in front of his quarters I began to have doubts about following him. He hadn't been in his quarters in weeks. _WE_ hadn't been together in weeks. I found that I would break through the Force's spell quite often. It was as if I was blinded by infatuation and longing instead of thinking logically. I started to back up, figuring I would walk off instead of entering his quarters.

"Join me." _Of course_. I nodded as Vader motioned for me to enter. It was strange having his presence in the quarters that I had been alone in for weeks. The doors slid shut behind Vader and he disappeared into the back room. I still hadn't dared to investigate what was inside that area. He returned after a while in much different attire. If someone saw him, they would have no reason to think that this man was Darth Vader. I realized that I was one of the only people that knew the Vader behind the mask.

"I won't let you feel neglected. You are very important to me. I will prove this to you." I was frozen in place as he closed the distance between us. "Vader... Please." I wasn't exactly sure what I was asking for and he didn't seem to care. He placed a finger underneath my chin and examined my face. He dropped his hand and walked around me, as if he was stalking his prey. He stopped behind me and grabbed my waist, pulling me against his chest. "This is all mine." One of his hands moved to grab my breast as the other slowly slipped itself into my pants. I gasped at the contact. He tsked at me and let out a chuckle before removing his hands altogether. He walked away and sat at the edge of the bed in front of me. I stepped back, finally able to pull myself out of the frozen state. "I.. I don't think we should..." I could see the anger flash across his eyes before resting completely on his face and I immediately stopped talking. He had wanted me to come to him, not to back away and protest.

He barely moved a muscle as I was forced down to my knees. He rose from the bed and kneeled down in front of me, placing a firm grip around my neck and leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "I didn't give you freewill so that you could defy me." He tightened his hand, earning a whimper from me. "I gave you free will to show you just how _easily_ I can take it away." He used his grip on my throat to shove me down on the floor. My head throbbed in pain from the harsh contact with the ground. I had no control over my own body. I wasn't able to speak. I couldn't even cry. All I could do was watch his angry eyes stare down at me while he blocked any air from entering my lungs. 

In an instant, the invisible restraints were lifted and he removed his hand from my throat. I curled onto my side in a fit of coughing. _I need to get out of here_. I started to lift myself off the floor but a swift kick to my stomach had me collapsed on the ground. "I show you mercy and that's how you're going to repay me?!" _Yep, he can definitely still hear my inner mind._ I groaned in pain as I tried once more to lift myself off the floor and into a standing position. "I guess we're no longer concerned about my stress levels." That statement earned a backhand from Vader. My ears rang as I placed my hand on the spot where he had struck me. _That's gonna bruise_. "I'll worry about your stress when you learn to respect me." I glared up at him, refusing to back down. 

"Sex doesn't equal respect, dim-witted piece of-" The ruthless blow I received sent me straight back down to the ground and I felt blood dripping down my face. He grabbed my arm and I cried in pain as he yanked me into a standing position. He looked at me with raw anger before showing me an evil smile. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and dropped his other to my waist.

"I want you to _choose_ to submit to me. Since you are unwilling to do so at this moment, I will simply take what's mine." I growled at him and tried to pull away. "I am NOT your property." He laughed. "Ah, let's change that. Shall we?" He harshly grabbed my arm again and dragged me towards the mysterious back room, ignoring my protests. The room was dark and small. It looked like a small living room and a closet. There was a large blaster door at the end of the room and we were headed straight for it. I tried to pull away, terrified of what was behind the door. Vader only tightened his grip and dragged me with more force. The door slid opened and revealed what looked like weapon storage. There was a chair in the middle of the room and he shoved me into it, restraints locking around my wrists. _Fucking shit. Is this his own personal torture chamber?_ I started to panic and yanked my arms against the restraints. "Please! Please let me go!" Tears poured down my face as I struggled to break free. I hadn't noticed what Vader was doing until he stood in front of me.

He held a small dagger-like weapon that had a circular shape where the tip of the blade would be. I recognized that it was the symbol of Darth Vader. The logo was glowing red and let off a small hum, just like a lightsaber... but it wasn't a lightsaber. My eyes widened in fear as realization hit. He was going to brand me with his own crest. I tried even harder to escape the restraints. "NO! PLEASE NO!" He kneeled down beside me and with one simple look, my body ceased all movements. Vader's use of the Force was nothing that I could fight against. "Please. I'll submit. I swear. Please don't do this." I stared at him with pleading eyes but I received no remorse. "I'm sure you will." He brought the laser symbol closer to my upper arm, almost at my shoulder. I felt the heat radiating off of it and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard it before I felt it. The pain shot through all of my nerves and I let out a blood curdling scream. I knew he had only placed it against my skin for a moment since the laser would get the job done rather quickly, but the pain afterwards was almost worse than the initial contact. I didn't even notice that I had regained movement as I slumped into the chair and let my head hang while I sobbed. I could barely breathe as I tried to cope with the agony of burnt flesh. Vader knew this pain more than anyone, and yet he decided to show me how it felt. 

I flinched when a wet rag was dabbed on my face. Vader was cleaning the dried blood off from when he hit me earlier. I wanted to hate him. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him not to fucking touch me. But I didn't. I was defeated. 

He left me alone, still restrained to the chair, for a long while. When he finally returned, he was carrying a black tube of some sort. He kneeled next to me once more and I instinctually began to struggle against the restraints, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "I'm going to take the pain away. Everything is going to be okay." I looked at him like he was fucking crazy. He separated the tube in half and placed both parts on either side of my arm, they snapped tightly together and made a cuff around the branded part of my arm. I winced at the contact and a cooling feeling emitted from the cuff, eventually ceasing all of the pain. The black cuff had the same symbol of Darth Vader on the outside.

"You are mine. Now you will never forget that." The restraints opened but I refused to move. I was terrified. I watched him carefully as he moved in front of me. I cowered when he reached his hand out, too afraid of taking his hand. He sighed and resorted to carrying me back into his quarters. He gently set me on the bed and I sat in complete silence as my body still slightly shook in fear. I felt the bed dip next to me as Vader sat, facing me. He placed a hand on my leg and my eyes shot towards him. He carefully pushed it away from the other, slowly parting my legs. He let his hand wander further up my thigh as he met my gaze. 

"You're safe." _Of course_. I was no longer afraid and felt my tense body start to relax. He took my shoes off and began to unbutton my pants. "You're mine to do with as I please." _Of course_. He discarded my pants and his hands settled at the bottom hem of my shirt. "I am also here for your pleasure. I know what your desires are and I intend to fulfill them, every chance I get." _Of course_. He lifted my shirt above my head and threw it across the room. "You will submit to me on your own terms, when you are ready. Until then, things won't be as easy as you would like." _Of course._ Vader hooked a finger in my panties and pulled them off. "I am not your enemy. You will love me just as much as I love you." _Of course_. 

Vader began to discard his own clothing before settling himself in between my legs and slowly pushing me down to a laying position. He leaned down to gently kiss me. I had craved a caring touch and when I felt that he was going to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He moaned and his hand roamed my body as the other one supported his own. The kiss deepened and our tongues clashed together. He moved his hand to position himself at my entrance, never breaking the kiss as he pushed himself inside of me. My body tensed at the intrusion but quickly welcomed it. Vader's thrusts became faster but he was still gentle. My constant moans broke the kiss and he rested his face in the crook of my neck, kissing and biting it.

He grunted as he quickened his pace. His hand found its way to my clit and began to massage circles into it. I whimpered as Vader lifted his head to sloppily kiss me. The feeling of him sliding deeper into me mixed with the undeniable pleasure my clit was receiving got me closer and closer to my climax. My muscles tensed around him as they prepared to ride out my own release. I was a moaning mess beneath him. My nails dug into his back and my toes curled as I reached my climax. He didn't stop his movements on my clit and I cried out from overstimulation. My legs began to shake as I tried to push his hand away, but he refused. I quickly felt another orgasm start to creep up on me and Vader smashed his lips into mine. I whimpered as my walls contracted around him from the forced climax. He finally removed his hand and began to pound into me. I screamed in response to his violent thrusts but he quickly placed his hand over my mouth and silenced me. 

He groaned and let out expletives between his heavy breaths. His mouth parted and he closed his eyes as he released himself inside of me with one last harsh thrust. Vader finally took his hand away from my mouth and he laid his head in the crook of my neck while he wrapped his arms underneath me, holding me against him.

"You'll never leave me, Y/N." 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there isn't a 'symbol' for Darth Vader but whatever just imagine it to be whatever you want it to be.
> 
> Vader is DEFINITELY manipulating reader! He never really gave her freewill. She's still controlled by this 'spell' of sorts where she will always submit to him even when she doesn't want to. He loosened the reigns on her a bit by saying she could have her own opinions and be her own person, but she will always end up having to do whatever he demands of her. She isn't aware of that, though. As soon as Vader makes a demand, her mind switches into thinking that she wants to do whatever he's asking of her. HOWEVER, Vader wants her to choose him on her own, without manipulation. At the same time, he is definitely experimenting with how far he can push her.


	9. The Beginning of Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

My body ached as I woke up to an empty bed. I sat for a moment, trying to understand why my emotions had changed so quickly towards Vader. It was no use, there was no explanation for it. 

  
I got up and headed towards the refresher. My bruised reflection stared back at me in disgust. _He really did a number on me_. I sat in the hot shower, not feeling the motivation to wash myself in the proper standing position. I felt sad; deep sadness. I wasn't sure why... It was as if my heart was screaming that it didn't want to be here... with him. Yet my head was telling me something entirely different. _I would never leave him_.

It must have been hours before I finally exited the refresher, clean and clothed. I didn't flinch or stumble when I saw him standing at the door of the quarters, fully suited. In fact, I had no reaction at all. His mask tilted down to examine my figure before returning to its original position as I stood motionless. 

"I could feel your _depressing_ emotions. It is very distracting." I didn't respond, just simply nodded. Neither of us spoke for a moment, making the hiss of air much louder as Vader removed his helmet, tossing it on the bed as usual. He closed the space between us and brushed a hand through my hair. His blue eyes searched my face for any emotion. Vader sighed and rested his hand on my cheek.

"How can we fix this?" I shrugged which earned another sigh from him and a slight shake of his head. "What will make you feel better, hm?" I wasn't sure. There were a lot of things that I wanted, but I was in no place to make demands. I wanted to get off of this metal piece of junk, with Vader, of course. I wanted to learn how to fight with a saber. I wanted to matter again. At least I had a purpose with Master Tharik, even if it was fixing and upgrading weapons for a criminal organization. At least I was actively training and improving my relationship with the Force. Vader already knew what I wanted. He saw it yesterday. I wasn't needed here. I didn't have a purpose. _Vader needs me. My purpose is to be with him... But maybe that's not enough.._

"I want you to tell me what it is that you want. Be honest." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I blinked a few times as I tried to figure out my answer. "I need a purpose. I can't just sit around and do nothing all the time. Right now, I'm simply existing... But I want to live. I don't want to stay on this stupid ship. It's dark and cold and... lonely." He tensed at my words and broke eye contact for a moment, glancing at the side of the room before meeting my eyes once more. It almost seemed like he felt guilty... but for what? I wasn't sure. 

Vader nodded and shifted his stance. "Okay."

\----------------------------------

My bruises had completely healed and I no longer needed to wear the metal cuff on my arm to protect the brand. Vader had agreed to make changes, but only once I was no longer in physical pain. Today would be the day that things change. I was excited... Really excited. He had woken me up early and brought me to an empty room. The blaster doors locked behind us and Vader removed his mask. He sat on the floor and motioned for me to do the same, but across from him.

"You have a very weak mind." I scrunched my face at his insult. "Thanks? Is that what we're doing here? Insulting each other? If that's the case, you have a bad attitude and control issues." He raised a brow, almost surprised that I would speak such things. "No. We are here to strengthen your mind. You must build walls it. Ones that will be impenetrable by the Force." 

"You realize I can't actually build a wall in my head, right? How exactly do you expect me-" 

"Be quiet. You lack patience. That is another thing you need to work on. Close your eyes and pay attention to the presence you feel. Try to block it out whenever you feel it." _Whatever_. I closed my eyes and focused. I could feel two things. The presence of the Force and him. _Has he been in my head every time I've felt his presence?_ _Focus. Try to push him out._ I didn't know how to. I found myself turning to the Force; trying to embrace it for protection. As soon as I would feel enveloped in it, it was snatched away and I had to chase after it once more. During that chase, Vader's presence would grow stronger and stronger. I tried to imagine it as a fight. Where I was physically pushing him away from me and locking the door to my mind. Every time, he would break the door down and come sauntering back in. 

_Okay, think Y/N. What would keep Vader from entering into a room...._ Sand. I imagined standing in a giant circle full of sand. To get to me, you'd have to step on that sand. He paced around the circle with glowing red eyes, furious that I had possibly outsmarted him. With one last glare, he disappeared. My eyes shot open and I threw my hands up in excitement. "Ha! I won!" 

"No... You didn't do it right. You only blocked me out. Any other Force user would be able to walk right in to your mind." I shook my head. "No. No, you're just mad because you lost and I won."

"NO, Y/N. This isn't a game. If you really want to improve your strength, you will need to do things correctly." A knock came from the blaster doors and Vader quickly put his mask on and stood up to allow the person to enter. I knew who it was before I saw him. I knew from his presence. SHIT! Vader was right. _What would keep Kylo Ren from entering a room?_

"It's not about what would keep me out of a room. If I want something, then I'll go in and get it no matter what's in the fucking room." I closed my eyes once more, ignoring the two masked men standing in the room. _Okay... So maybe I should actually build a wall in my head... A never-ending wall made of unbreakable graphene material surrounded by lava waterfalls and lakes. And just to be safe, three more walls._ I turned to look around my new imaginary fortress and Vader somehow stood inside with me. _What the fuck??_

My eyes shot open and I glared up at Vader. "You managed to barricade your mind, but you didn't push me out before you did." 

"Then fucking stay for all I care!" I quickly stood up and marched over to the blaster doors. Vader grabbed my arm harshly. "It would be wise for you to have more respect and appreciation. I can assure you that the consequences for disrespect won't be of your liking." I nodded softly as my face heated up in embarrassment.

"Now, you will train with Commander Ren."

\-------------------------------

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I landed harshly on my back from the blow of Kylo's training lightsaber. "Part of me is really starting to think that you just don't like me." I groaned as I picked myself off the floor. "I mean seriously, that was a cheap shot." Kylo didn't respond, per usual, and positioned himself in a fighting stance with the training saber by his mask. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves. _Focus_. 

His attacks were slow and impulsive. They weren't planned out or quick but they were still powerful. I changed my technique to be fast and less predictable but not reckless. And just like that, he was on the ground and I had my training lightsaber against his chest. Vader clapped slowly and I turned off my practice saber, figuring we were done with training for the day. I walked towards Vader, waiting for instruction. In an instant, Kylo had ignited his lightsaber and it hummed behind me threateningly. I quickly turned around and dodged his attempted strike. I glanced at Vader quickly, but he did not seem to care. I was on my own. I ignited the practice saber and took a defensive stance, knowing that the training lightsaber was no match for the real deal. His attacks were more violent this time. 

I had trouble blocking his strikes, but the chance of losing a limb was more than enough fuel to keep me going. My eyes landed on the lightsaber attached to Vader's belt. As Kylo was stalking towards me, I shot my hand out towards Darth Vader's lightsaber. I was almost surprised when it reached my hand, half expecting Vader to block my attempt. I quickly dropped the practice saber and ignited the dark lord's personal weapon. I spun it around like I had seen Vader do in his fight against his old master... right before he was officially Darth Vader. This wasn't a training fight anymore. Kylo wanted to kill me... I could feel it in the Force. He roughly slammed his saber against mine, pushing it towards my face. I maneuvered myself away from the clashing red sparks and unhinged my saber from his. It was my time to attack and I wasn't going to go at his slow pace. I striked again and again, each time getting blocked but effectively pushing Kylo closer and closer to the corner. Once his back hit the wall, he Force shoved me and I was sent flying to the other side of the room. I got off my ass as quickly as I could and ran towards him with a look of pure evil written on my face. I wasn't sure if I caught him off guard or if he didn't block me in time but my saber skimmed his shoulder and he hissed in pain before colliding his saber with mine. 

Kylo and I were shoved away from each other by an invisible force. He stomped towards me, preparing to attack once more and I regained my defensive position. 

"That's enough." Vader spoke, stopping Kylo pre-strike. I didn't budge. I was too focused on watching Kylo's every move. He had deactivated his saber and sheathed it, but I still stood with mine raised and ready to fight. "Y/N, enough." I kept my eyes trained on Kylo, refusing to obey Vader. _He wants to kill me._ Kylo glanced at me before exiting the room without a word.

Only then did I realize I had ignored Vader's demand. My eyes widened and I deactivated his saber, holding it out for him. His mask stared back at me until he swiftly grabbed the saber from me and ignited it. I stumbled backwards in shock and fear unable to fathom that I might not be exempt from death by Lord Vader. I was already out of breath and I could've sworn my breathing was louder than Vader's mechanical one. He moved the saber around and examined it, the red light reflecting off of his mask. "I'm impressed. You fight better with it than you did with the practice saber." 

"I- Well.. My life was on the line. I had to fight my hardest." Realization kicked in. Kylo was going to kill me and Vader didn't do anything about it. "Why didn't you stop him?! He wanted to kill me!" Vader deactivated his saber and placed it back on his belt. "He wouldn't have killed you." 

"You don't fucking know that! I could feel it in the-" 

"Maybe he wanted you to think that. It made you fight better. He wouldn't have killed you." I let out a shaky breath as Vader approached me. "I will not have you train with him any longer." I nodded in relief. Kylo was reckless enough to have actually killed me, I doubt he was thinking of the consequences. "Who will I train with?" 

"Me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update!! I've been super busy with work. Anyways, I know this chapter was pretty slow but unfortunately there has to be chapters like this :/


End file.
